Dark Side of the Universe
by Euregatto
Summary: complete info inside. When Soifon's mission goes horribly awry, not only is she trapped within Hueco Mundo at the Arrancar's side, but SS has classified her as a traitor. Plus, she's gotten a little too close to a certain fraccion... GgioSoi
1. To Break

**Info: **When Soifon's mission is to "betray" Soul Society and "join" Aizen, she starts to unravel the true secrets behind Aizen's betrayal and why he wants to destroy SS. Unfortunetly, she befriends the Fraccion and even the Espada. Not so bad, right? Until she becomes a little **too** close to a _certain_ Fraccion. After a breif incident, SS declares Soifon a traitor. Now Soifon is really screwed... Yoruichi will do **anything**--and **everything**--to get her back at all costs, but it's hopeless. What will Soifon do now? How can she possibly admit her treason to Ggio, let alone earn back the trust of Seireitei...?

**Chapter 1: To break: Prolouge**

There was a sharp whistling as the wind blew by. The fresh scent of bristle and sakura trees tingled Soifon's senses, but she paid no mind to the soothing smells. She had a mission to do, and it was important.

Betraying Soul Society for no reason at all just to join Aizen for an actual reason didn't make much sense to her. She had to fib her way to Aizen's side. Ever since the betrayal only a week and a half ago, Seireitei had been very frantic. And it was difficult to know exactly what Aizen was thinking.

That was where Soifon came in. Out of all the Captains, she was the only one who wasn't close to the trio of ex-shinigami whom also had a strong sense of resolve against certain... mishaps within the Soul Society. She wasn't as suspicious. Spending 100 Years developing her skills on vengence gave her one reason to--she solved that conflict a while ago and Aizen witnessed it.

Revenge against Yoruichi and Kisuke is an excuse out of the picture.

Exhaling a malicious sigh of frustration, Soifon continued to release her Spiritual Pressure in whopping amounts, hoping an Arrancar or Espada or even Souske himself would come along at any moment and only further her process into getting the inside scoop.

"Unless he kills me first..." She uttered.

"Unless who kills you first, Soifon?"

She risked a glance over her shoulder and withdrew her reiatsu, feeling a similar force emerging behind her. Aizen stepped out of a Garganta, the usual smirk plastered on his face. "Where you perhaps referring to me?"

Soifon faced him, her expression caught between blank and quizzical, "Speak of the devil, I guess. How have you been, Aizen? Planning to conquer other worlds after you're done with this one, I assume?"

"I've been wonderful, but nothing of the dramatic sorts," He titled his head at her, "What brings you here? I sensed your reiatsu so I came to see what the commotion was. You apparently want to talk, no?"

"Yes," Soifon cleared her throat, "I've been thinking lately..." She was doomed from the start. This mission was so stupid it was unbelievable. "Seireitei has a weak system, and I... Well, to make a long story short, I can't afford to be an assassin working with Soul Society. Its a disgrace, and its been bothering me for the longest time--"

"Don't hurt yourself," Aizen wafted his hand at her, "You don't need an excuse. I'm going to see through it, anyway. You want to join me and destroy Soul Society, but you can't seem to find a reason for your resolve, can you?"

Soifon shrugged, "I guess I have a reason, but not exactly one that could possibly level with yours." The tension seemed to lift a little, but only for the moment.

"Are you sure it isn't because you're trying to dig up some information on me and my plans?" Soifon felt the atmosphere shift, "I'm surprised Soul Society hasn't figure it out yet. I mean, it is quite obvious... Or is it?"

_"Oh man, Soifon!! He has us figured out!"_

_Shut up, Suzumebachi. I've got this... _Soifon only kept her glare focused on him, "You say it like I care. F.Y.I: I'm not on Seireitei's side anymore, now am I?" She resisted the urge to smirk into her statement.

Aizen merely turned on his heel and tapped the air, "Do you trust me?"

"Pfft, hardly."

"Good. Then come along," the sky tore open into a swirling abyss of darkness. A garganta, "Soifon-san." He stepped into the portal, facing her once more to await her response. There was a silence, but Soifon managed to enter the demnsional hole.

And it slammed shut behind her, closing off the to the world she knew Aizen might eventually destroy.


	2. Or Not to be Broken

Reveiw and tell me your thoughts and you get this awesome Ggio-shaped cookie :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Or not to be Broken?**

"Did it fit?" Ichimaru questioned when Soifon finally emerged from her room.

"Yeah. Gin, you do realize it might be a little... inadequate?" She examined herself in the mirror on the wall. She now wore a white sleeve-less vest that had a single black band running down the left side. It wasn't tight, but it wasn't all that loose, either. Beneath it was a shirt that had a stray piece of cloth slung around her neck due to the lack of clothing on her shoulders--a perfect fit for using Shun-ko. Her pants were slim against her figure, but overall her upper half was concealed beneath the outerwear. She adjusted the neon yellow sash around her waist and the thin, fingerless black gloves on her hands.

"I know," He flapped his hand at her, "But look on the bright side; at least it's almost the same thing as the covert-ops wear!" Soifon released an exasperated sigh and adjusted her sash once more. "Aizen-sama figured it would suit your abilities," Gin continued to rant like she was actually paying attention, "So, anyway, what _did_ convince you to come to our side, Soi-Chan?"

"Call me that one more time and I'll **obliterate** you with Ban Kai."

"..." -sweat drop-

"I don't know what convinced me. Instinct, perhaps?" Her graying eyes frisked Ichimaru's expression, awaiting a falter or an even _creepier_ smirk.

All she got was: "Guess you have a pretty terrible sense of instinct for an assassin, then." He started towards the door, but then hesitated and craned his neck around to look at her over his shoulder, "Oh, and speaking of Aizen-sama, he wants to see you. He's already told our ten Espada about you, and they were bursting with excitement!...Oh so one would think, seeing as they never like to express themselves... So, if you'll come with me..."

_What's an Espada? _Soifon thought.

They left off and down a small series of passages, and after a few minutes two large doors snuck into view. "Here we are!" Gin exclaimed, spreading his arms wide to the entrance. As he continued towards the doors they gracefully split open into the Throne Room. Aizen sat, like a King, upon his throne with his chin recumbent on his fist.

"I see Ichimaru-san has gotten you aquatinted," A smirk was plastered on his face as he spoke, shooting a chill down Soifon's spine, which was very contrastive for an Onmitsukido member such as herself, "Good. Then let's begin. Gin can't always be there for you to help you out with anything happening within Las Noches, so I want you to go around and make 'friends'--" He quoted with his fingers--"with an Arrancar. I don't suspect you'll instantly like them, but you need a partner."

_So Aizen already has an army of Arrancar, _Soifon felt the room grow cold with realization, _Just how long has Aizen been stabbing us in the back? Could it have been even before Yoruichi-sama's supposed betrayal? This lunatic's full of surprises. Better not let my guard down._

"Partner? Eventual friend, am I correct?"

"Correct. That's why I use quotes. You might never come to see them as a friend. Or even a trusted ally," Aizen rose to his feet, "But I suspect you'll eventually open up to them. And don't think I'm wrong, Soifon-san. Even a cold-hearted assassin like you is prone to have a special place for someone. Like Yoruichi-sama."

"What do you know of it?" Soifon spat, shooting her glare away from him. She found herself simpering to a state that was nothing like her usual self--admitting someone else was right. Damn him. He ALWAYS made good points.

"But that doesn't mean you'll have your heart open to anyone else. Especially not the Arrancar. Now then," Aizen turned to Gin, "I want you to show Soifon around and help her choose a Fraccion or other Arrancar to be her partner--"

"AIZEN-SAN!" An Arrancar burst into the room, heaving greedy gulps of air, "I've got the package! Just like you wanted!"

"Why are you panting?" Aizen questioned.

"Barragan-sama requested a Fraccion meeting and I really needed to rush!" The Arrancar used a quick sonido and drop the package in Gin's arms, but instead of heading back to the door and landed in front of Soifon. "Is... this the new _recruit_ that you mentioned, Aizen-san?"

The Arrancar stood no taller than a few inches more than Soifon. A heavy tiger-skull make hid a majority of his jet black hair--make that his head in general--and his golden eyes seemed to absorb the light around him and release it back two-fold. His voice was firm and demanding, but nothing brash. His hands were now firm in his pockets, and his overall posture screamed pugnacious attitude.

"Yes," Aizen replied, "This is Soifon. Our new ally."

"...She's kinda short."

Soifon's temple vein pulsed and her eyebrow twitched, "Excuse me? I'll have you know--!"

"Not interested," The Arrancar gyrated so his back was facing her, "I'm in a rush. No time to chat." He went for the door, but Soifon refused to remain a victim of his gibe. He obviously didn't know her current abilities.

Using Shun-po, she appeared before him, blocking off the door. Her hand slammed against the door frame as he attempted to go around, cutting him off again. "You, Arrancar, what's your name?"

"Ggio Vega," He removed his hands from his pockets, his already threatening posture tensing, "I told you I don't have any time! Now please, move before I **make** you move." He reached for his Zanpakuto, but Soifon didn't flinch.

"You say I'm short, but aren't you rather vertically challenged yourself?"

"Oi! I am not short! Everyone else is just too tall!" He folded his arms back against his chest, completely disbanding the thought of his original intentions to attack. "Jeez! No need to be so crude about it!"

Soifon smirked, amused by his sudden about-face in behavior, "I was the ex-Captain of the 2nd Division: the Assassination Squad. Being short is actually very suiting! You should know what I mean, Ggio Vega. Or am I wrong?"

"Hmph." He avoided making eye contact with her and cast his glare to the floor, "Can I pass now? Barragan-sama is going to be furious with me if I don't return soon! I refuse to have my head on a mantel because of your actions!"

Soifon stepped to the side, but briskly added, "I'm coming with you, then."

"Do as you will, but don't expect to start up another conversation with me!" Ggio stormed down the hall and Soifon tailed after without so much as a farewell to Aizen or his squinty-eyed assistant.

**********XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Where is Ggio Vega?! I thought I told all of you to be on time, _earlier_ if possible! My patience is wearing thin!" Barragan Luisenbarn sat upon his throne composed of skulls and various bones, his sneer sending the five present Fraccion into a quaking fury.

"Forgive me, Barragan-sama!! I got caught up with something!" Ggio lugged into the room with Soifon close behind him.

"Ggio Vega!" Barragan stood boldly and Ggio shrunk back in fear, "Who is that? She doesn't look like an Arrancar--" He paused, realizing there was a broad grin plastered on Soifon's face, "...Shinigami! You must be Soifon."

"The one and only." This wasn't entirely true... Soifon slapped Ggio on the shoulder and he released a short but surprised yelp, "Ggio here made this little Fraccion meeting sound interesting! So I decided to see what you guys where up to."

"I said nothing..." Ggio muttered.

Barragan folded his arms back against his chest and said slowly, "You're... Our new... Ally?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Soifon tilted her head at him curiously.

"It's not that it's a bad thing..." Barragan shifted his gaze amongst his Fraccion who were all uncomfortable, "But when Aizen mentioned that we would be getting a new ally, the Captain of the Covert-ops, I figured you would be..."

"A guy?"

"No... Taller."

Soifon's veins pulsed again. She went to snap a come-back but Ggio slapped his hand over her mouth and muffled her words. "Anyway, King-sama, what was this meeting about? You said something before we left about Hollows."

"Ah, yes!" Barragan reclaimed his seat and stared at the Fraccion before him, "Now then. Aizen wanted us to get rid of five Hollows--"

"Why would you want to kill Hollows?" Soifon interrupted, obviously irritating the Espada, "I thought the Arrancar were supposed to like them?" Ggio rolled his eyes skyward but kept quiet and awaited Barragan's orders.

"Rid doesn't always mean kill, Soifon," The Espada hissed, "But I wouldn't expect an** Assassin** to understand that. Now then, as I was trying to say: Get rid of the Hollows from the Human World and _bring them back_ to Las Noches where Aizen will turn them into Arrancar."

"How are you going to do that?" Soifon mused, intrigued. _This is an Espada... He doesn't seem that strong. Ichimaru said Ten Espada, so they must have rankings or even a marking of some kind to show their priority in Aizen's army..._

"As the Segunda Espada I could easily have your head cut off if you show me anymore disrespect!" Barragan jabbed his finger at her, "Please, Ggio, keep your girlfriend under control!"

Ggio's fellow Fraccion practically choked on hysteria and the Arrancar barked back, "King Barragan-sama! She's not my--!"

He threw up his hand and they fell silent. "_Hmph_. Moving on now. You are not to kill the Hollows but knock them unconscious with a non-lethal blow to the back of the head. Open a Garganta and drag them through, I don't care how big they are. The biggest will require possibly two of you to work as a pair but..." He scanned his audience and saw Soifon shooting him a smug grin. He ignored her, "There's six Fraccion and five Hollows..."

"I can help," Soifon spoke up this time around without a question, "After all, I'm curious to see what it is that you Arrancar do with yourselves."

"I'm surprised Aizen or Ichimaru--hell, even Kaname didn't tell you," The Espada shook his head, "Never mind that! Fine, since you're already situated with Ggio Vega you get to be his partner for--"

Ggio went to protest but Soifon cut him off, "I don't think he'll appreciate the idea that he might be outwitted by a girl." And he scowled back.

"--catching the werewolf." Barragan's voice was growing agitated, "You will investigate in the forests through out England until you can catch it. I'll have you know, if a human really was a werewolf then upon death without breaking the curse, they become a spirit that can still turn into a werewolf--but the werewolf is a Hollow. This ability is in Aizen's favor and he wants the specimen to study it."

Ggio and Soifon quirked their eyebrows. "Are you serious?" Ggio scratched the back of his head, "I didn't think an ability like that could exist! Maybe it's just part of the curse--wait, Werewolf?! Barragan-sama, you can't be serious!"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Came the coarse reply and the Fraccion looked at Soifon for help.

She shrugged. "Don't look at me. I'm not the one sounding crazy."

Two glares were upon her now, but Barragan continued giving off the missions, "Avirama Redder, you will investigate into Ogof Craig a Ffynnon. It is a cave in Whales, but from what I've been told Aizen does not know if the Hollow he seeks is still there. Nirgge Parudoc, you will take the Hollow within the Rain Forests of the Amazon Basin. That's an easy one--there is, after all, only one Hollow that's the size of a Menos Grande without actually being one that's living within the trees. Try not to get squashed. Findor Carias, you're going to Loch Ness! Yes, the Loch Ness Monster is said to be a Hollow so have fun with that."

The three Fraccion were drained of color. Redder didn't want to return to Las Noches without a Hollow, Nirgge didn't want to get crushed, and Findor couldn't swim despite his resurreccion. That left Poww and Cuuhlhourne. "Choe Ning Poww, you get to investigate the Chupacabra, which is also supposedly a Hollow. It was last sighted in El Salvador, so you have a lot of area to cover. Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, accompany Poww. Everyone, I want you to leave and prepare, then be back here in two hours."

"There's time in Las Noches? Let alone Hueco Mundo?" Soifon uttered to Ggio.

"You'll be surprised," He replied under his breath as the Fraccion assembled themselves, "Even I don't understand how it works, but I always rush so I'm never late... Today doesn't count!" And Soifon's sadistic smile faded.

**********XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"That's strange," Tousen Kaname felt an unusual sense of foreboding, "It's like someone's going to storm into the room and demand answers to questions that I just might know the answers _to_!"

"KANAME!"

"Wah!" Tousen spun on his heel to face the intruder who had just burst into his room, "Soifon! Don't just come barging in like that! And how did find my room, anyway?"

"I sensed your reiatsu," Came the brisk reply, "Tousen, I need some answers--" _I knew it!_ "--How are the Espada ranked? The Old Man called himself the Segunda Espada, but I don't know if that's good or what."

"Is that really how you're going to greet me after just getting here? ........ I'll take your lack of response as a yes. The Espada are ranked from 0 to 9, 0 being the strongest and 9 being the weakest. A number is tattooed on their bodies, but usually aren't visible past the uniform. Yammy Rialgo has a ten on his left shoulder, but he's actually--"

"Tell Aizen and Gin I'm assisting Barragan's Fraccion wit the missions! Later, Kaname!"

"Wait! ... Someone's in a rush... But it would be nice to get a simple 'thank you' every once-in-a-while!"

"Kaname-saaann~! Have you seen Soi-Chan?"

"Oh," Tousen faced the direction that Ichimaru's voice was coming from, "Hello Gin. You just missed her. She came running in and out, asked me a question, and left before I could even finish. She said something about helping Barragan's Fraccion with a mission."

"Ah! She might finally be choosing her partner."

"...You know, when I suggested that idea, I didn't think you would actually go through with it..."

"Well," Ichimaru went for the door, "you never know what Aizen-sama is thinking."

His footsteps faded down the hall, abandoning Tousen in the silence of the room. Aizen was a tricky man to figure out, but this time even Kaname didn't know what the overlord was scheming in that twisted mind of his.

Tousen made his way to his bed and sprawled out, his blind sight burrowing a hole in the ceiling. He covered his pale eyes with his arm, disrupting the pointless staring contest. The ominous feeling was gone for the time being, but it would be back.

And for Soifon--ally or not--it might be too late.


	3. The Wind! If I Can Catch It

**Chapter 3: The Wind! If I can Catch It...**

Soifon listened to the dusk wind wistle a calming tune as it rushed past. She reach out to let it brush against her hand; it swirled around her fingers and left off. "Mmmm... How could we want to destroy something so peaceful...?"

To hear herself included in Aizen's plans made her cringe, especially since the words where admitted from her own mouth.

"You tell me!" Ggio was in the branches of the canopy above, peering out at the fast stretch of forest before them, "...There! I can see the town from here, Soifon! Off in the east! Think it might be the one we're looking for?"

"It's not like I have a map."

"You didn't bring the map?!"

"There's seriously a map? Why didn't you tell me?!" Ggio groaned and furrowed his brow, but he kept silent. She called up to him again, " Try not to fall! The last thing I need is to waste any moment of my life picking up your remains!"

"I won't!" He went to jump down but a twig snagged his foot and he lost balance, "That's not good..." and he toppled to the ground, face-planting right beside her. "...ow..."

"I don't want to say 'I told you so' but..." She mused as Ggio worked his way to his feet, "You know..."

"Shut it," He growled and wiped the dirt from his cheeks. There was a sharp crack--then multiple breaks like snapping branches. "What was that?" They merely listened and studied the snapping wood sounds from VERY closeby... And Ggio was gone. "WAH!"

"Ggio?" Soifon eyed the gaping hole beside her. There was a loud _thud _followed by a feline cry of pain. "...A pitfall trap. I haven't seen one of these in forever. But what is something like this doing here?"

"Ow! Again!" Ggio's voice echoed in the darkness.

Soifon leaned over the trap, "You alright?"

The Arrancar brushed the dirt from his clothes before calling up, "Yeah!" He felt around his surroundings, "Looks like someone was trying to catch something... Seems pretty fresh, too!"

"You damned, kids!" Soifon shot her glare at the man who approached them. He had a chain linking from his chest to the tree the Ggio had been climbing up before, "You just ruined the trap! Now how am I supposed to catch that damned monster?!"

"Monster?" Soifon questioned, "What kind of monster?"

"Did you not here?" He shot her a quirked expression, "About the werewolf?"

"Oh!" Ggio exclaimed as he sprang from the hole and landed gracefully beside Soifon, "We came to catch it!"

"That beast killed me while I was trying to capture it the first time!" The soul grabbed his chin and tried tugging it free of the trunk the it was bound to, "I killed it, too, but that did not stop it from coming back! And I cannot go far with this stupid thing in my chest. So tell me, you two, are you spirits as well?"

"Yes," Soifon replied, "I'm Soifon, and this is Ggio Vega."

"I'm James! Nice to meet you!" He kicked stray leaves into the hole, "Hmph. Stupid trap. Always catching the wrong damned soul... That beast is clever, I tell you!" He adjusted his tie, "I have even lost count of how many years it has been since I was killed!"

"Judging by your appearence," Soifon remarked, "I'd say about one-hundred, maybe even two-hundred. Give or take."

"Really?" James was surprised, "Wow. Color me surprised... I didn't think it had been that long already!" He shot his eyes up toward the darkening sky, "Well, it's almost nightfall. If I tell you two more about this werewolf will you help me catch it? Seeing as we are all after the same thing teamwork might help out a little."

"Sounds fair to me," Ggio said, awaiting Soifon's response. She nodded in agreement. After all, it was the mission.

"Then it is settled! Come, this way!"

* * *

In an underbrush only a few minutes away from the destroyed pitfall trap, the trio sat in a circle as James explained his story, "In ancient folklore a Werewolf was a cursed human. Some say the person was exposed the rays from the full moon! Others say he was bitten by a wolf! In the town nearby, a young man was bitten by the beast. He was referred to as the wolf man, but he's long-gone by now. I cannot remember if he rid himself of the curse finally, but he is not our main concern. The original beast was the true Werewolf, and I encountered it only a few decades ago. Which was how I ended up like this--" he tapped the chain. "--I've been after it ever since. I finally ran into it just last month! The night of a full moon! You see, the only way to change into a werewolf is on nights of a full moon. It's part of the curse. Anyway, it had this hole in its chest like someone got it with a double-barreled shot gun!"

There was a silence. "So where are you two from, anyway? I don't see any chains on you!"

"I'm from a place called Soul Society," Soifon replied, "It's where all souls go when they die. But they can't pass on unless a Shinigami lets them go. I, lucky you, happen to be one. So if you want, I can send you there after we catch this monster."

"And where are you from?" James jabbed his finger at Ggio.

"Me? I'm from Hueco Mundo. All Hollows go there."

"What's a Hollow?"

"Spirits that take on the forms of creatures with a hole in their chest because they don't have a heart. The Werewolf is a Hollow, so that's why it has a hole!" Ggio poked his own chest with his thumb, "And I'm an Arrancar: a Hollow that tried to obtain Soul Reaper powers!"

James was lost, but he simply nodded, "Alright. I think I like the sound of Soul Society better. Come to think of it, will you two really catch the beast if I go to Soul Society? Consider it a last will?"

Soifon jumped to her feet and unsheathed her zanpakuto. The butt of the hilt began to glow, "I'll send you there right now if you want."

"Sure! I am tired of this afterlife, anyway. My luck at catching the beast has run dry, it seems. So I guess it would be better if I take up this opportunity now. I don't want to become one of those Hollows that kid talked about. I mean, I've spent most of my years chasing the legend... And now I'm here. It might be best if I moved on."

Soifon pressed the hilt against James's brow, but when nothing happened and the symbol faded, she arched an eyebrow. "What? How come it isn't working?"

"It won't work?" James sighed, his hopes fading, "Well, then why don't you try and make it work..." He stared up at the sky and grimaced, "I should go fix up my pitfall trap incase the beast decides to show! I guess it's back to teamwork, you two!" James stood and stalked off into the shadows, leaving Ggio and Soifon alone in the darkness of the forest.

"He's weird," Ggio remarked bitterly when he was sure James was out of earshot, "I'm surprised that method didn't work. Try gutting him like a fish! Like the way you do with Hollows!"

"That won't work, Genius-in-the-making," She stated. _It should have worked... This only happens if... _The clouds overhead parted and the silver rays of the full moon shone down on the forest. James screamed from nearby.

Ggio shot up with a start, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I hope not," She replied and started off, Ggio dashing at her heels.

They skid to a halt only a few seconds later to see a massive bulk for a beast. It stood on its hunches, a small stub of a tail and fur-shagged black and white body. Its eyes gleamed golden and its claws were digging into the tree before it.

"James _is_ the werewolf..." Soifon uttered.

His head craned in their direction at the sound of his name and he barred his fangs, growling furociously. "I hoped to at least get away from you two before I turned!" His voice was gurgling and dark, "Yes,** I** am the original werewolf! I only set up that pitfall trap to lure spirits who want to kill me off my trail! No one would ever know that I was the werewolf! But you two just happened to come along at the wrong time! Forgive me, but I need to kill you to keep this a secret!"

"We don't want to hurt you!" Soifon exclaimed as he crouched at them.

"Liars! All of you are liars! I have killed whoever found out my secret!"

"Ggio?"

"Yeah?"

"**Run**. _Now_." And they were sprinting off, James bounding after them.

"There is no escaping me!"

* * *

"How many Arrancar have been killed trying to catch that thing?" Barragan's jaw hung open, "And you made me send my Fraccion after it?!"

Aizen smirked, "It was only twenty of my best Arrancar aside the Espada. I'm sure Ggio Vega will be fine!"

Tousen and Ichimaru sweat-dropped in the corner, slightly confused at how Aizen had assigned these missions without them knowing. "Hey, Kaname-san..." Gin leaned towards the blind man and kept his voice low, "Does that explain the low numbers of Arrancar lately?"

Kaname shrugged. "I guess so..."

"Aizen-san, forgive me but... WHAT THE **HELL** _WERE_ YOU THINKING?!" Barragan was growing furious, "You were better off just telling me to go after that Hollow!"

"But we all know, Barragan-san, you aren't capable of letting something live. Let alone obeying my orders..." Aizen's grin broadened, "So that's why I had the Fraccion go. I let you think the missions would be easy."

"Bastard..." Barragan muttered and turned away, "You had better hope Ggio comes back alive!"

"He has Soifon with him, does he not? Knowing her ablilties, he should come back in _at least_ one piece."

"Are you saying she's stronger than him?"

"No gaurentees."

"...Hmph." Barragan continued out the door.

* * *

"Ah, shit!" Ggio skid and just missed the edge. If he had continued he would've dropped into the expanding river before him. The water churned and raged, howling as it splashed up against the sides of the rock. "Soifon, we need to jump it! We might get pulled under if--Soifon?"

The Captain was frozen, staring at the rapids below. _What's this strange feeling I have... It's like I've been here before... But I can't recall. This is really strange... Wait! Was it when...?!_

"Soifon!" Ggio slapped his hand on her shoulder and she shook her head of her thoughts, "Come on! We need to get over! Before James catches up!" No sooner had he said this, though, did Soifon notice the wolf lunging at them from behind.

"Watch out!" She shoved Ggio to the side and the werewolf slammed into her, knocking them both into the river below.


	4. Let Go Control

Didn't think I'd update so soon

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Let Go Control

The Beast knocked both of them into the raging river, water roaring like a ferocious lion as it dragged them under.

Soifon's head smashed up against a jagged rock that was among the many lying in wait beneath the surface. She was engulfed in a sea of red, but only for a slit second as she kicked up towards the surface.

_I can swim but I... I feel my body weakening! _She flailed her arms in a blinded fury until she was pushed against a solid boulder—and wrapped her arms around the stone.

The rapids thrashed around her, snapping at her shivering being. Blood leaked from the gash in her brow, and the wound itself only made her all the more confused and unable to release her grip from the mass of life-saving rock.

Everything was happening too fast! _I've been here before… It was when…_

"Soifon!" A voice.

_That was when I lost my courage around the water. Why I never seem to go anywhere near it… Why I refuse to swim anymore… _She wearily cast her gaze up to look in the direction of the voice that was calling her name. "Y-Yoruichi-sama?" _I've been here before…!_

The distant figure of her mentor faded out and revealed itself to be nothing more than Ggio. "Soifon, hang on! I'm coming!" He sprang from the plateau of cliff above and landed gracefully on the flattened face of the boulder.

He extended his arm, "Give me your hand; I'll pull you up!"

"I-I can't…!" She only gripped tighter. _I've been here before! It's all too familiar! _There was a sharp splash, and an arm wrapped around her waist, "It's alright, Soifon, I've got you! You can let go now!"

_Ever since it happened… Everyone has noticed…_

_[one week ago]..._

_"Soifon!" Ichigo Kurosaki called from the waters nearby. The salty waves crept up the sands and just skimmed the assassin's still figure sitting before it, "Aren't you coming in?! The water's great! It's not all that cold!"_

_It was true. His friends, the handful of captains and even the few lieutenants were all taking a swim. Now they were looking at her. Even Yoruichi._

_"No," She replied and stood, brushing the dirt from her swimsuit._

_"Aw, come on, Soifon!" Juushiro Ukitake chimed, "It's not half-bad!"_

_"I said no!" She stormed off to hang with Toshiro Hitsugaya in Kisuke's shop. They didn't know. Yoruichi didn't tell them about what had happened all those many years ago._

_"What's eating her?" Ichigo remarked, scratching the back of his head quizzically. "Hey, Yoruichi-san? Do you know what's up?"_

_"…" She didn't reply, but instead left to check on the traumatized captain._

_Ever since it happened… _"Soifon! Don't fall asleep! Stay awake!" She was forced back into reality, but her vision was getting blurry. "Oi! Listen to me, Soifon! Stay! A! Wake!" It was all. too. much...

…she was enveloped in darkness.

"SOIFON!" Ggio held her close against his body and he felt his grip weaken from around the rock, "Dammit!"

Suddenly, fangs clamped around the back of his shirt—it was the...no, _a_ werewolf—and it yanked Soifon from his grip. It launched itself from the water and to the murky bank nearby, landing with a deafening _thump_ on its hunches. It jumped again into the underbrush; then dropped Ggio onto his knees and gently laid Soifon on the ground.

"Soifon!" Ggio leaned over her, "Soifon!" He slapped the side of her cheek, encouraging her awake, "Hey! Wake up! Speak to me, woman!"

Slowly, but to his relief, her graying eyes fluttered open. Crimson still dripped down her face in rivulets, but that was her only critical injury. Ggio exhaled a sigh of anxiety, "_Whew_! Glad you're alright! What **was** that all about?" But her arms had already reached up and brought him into a tight embrace.

"It's alright, I've got you," Ggio knew what she needed and held her quaking body close. "...Why did you save us, James?"

"I'm not James." It was true. His coloring was brown and white, unlike the nighttime black that enveloped James's figure, "My name is Hugh. James is the one who bit me and a few others. I saw him chasing you and decided to help. He has killed many who have tried to capture him; capture _us_. We are different. He can only use his form at the time of a full moon. I can use mine at any time in general. He's jealous of my power and set up various traps to make me bait. So no one would keep going after him."

"Oh. Thanks anyway," Ggio said.

Soifon blandly pushed him away and rolled to her knees, "Shit!" And gagged on the frog in her throat, "Not again! Dammit! This always happens!"

"Soifon... What happened to you?" Ggio questioned, "You had an out-of-the-blue panic attack--!"

"Shut up!" She barked, still trying to catch her breath, "Damn it all!" There were an awkward several moments of silence. "I almost drowned about a hundred years ago, trying to save someone... It seems ever since the incident I can't go near water or I freak."

"What exactly happened?"

"...Maybe I'll tell you some other time," She uttered, sitting back on her knees. Her head throbbed and her vision was dazed, locking her in a threshold of fear. She wanted to scream. She wanted the fear to go away... She wanted to return to Soul Society and forget that the mission had ever existed.

She wished the Arrancar hadn't saved her.

From somewhere downstream, James howled. "We need to leave," Hugh growled as Ggio rose to his feet, "Woman, can you stand?"

Soifon didn't respond for a few moments. _"Soifon..." _Suzumebachi's voice rang out in the Captain's mind, _"You need to go before James catches up... Soifon, come on. At least say something so I know you're still alive!"_

_Suzumebachi... He saved me. I'm screwed now, aren't I?_

_"Don't say that! Just focus on getting somewhere safe!"_

Ggio bent down and grabbed her arm, swinging it over his shoulders, "Come on!" And dragged her to her feet, "Let's go."

She pushed him away again, "Ggio, I need a minute..."

"We don't have a minute!"

She still couldn't focus. The bloos oozed down her face, dripping off her chin. Ggio frowned and unrolled his sleeve. He tore off the cuff then folded the sleeve back up, "Look at me." He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

She pulled her face free, but he grabbed her again, "I said look at me. We can't go anyway if you won't focus." This time she remained still as he wiped her face clear of the fresh blood. Her eyes were cast to the ground to avoid making eye contact.

"Ggio... Why'd you save me?"

"I wasn't going to leave you, and I wasn't just going to stand around for no apparent reason. I'm not like some of the other Arrancar--if you're weak, you're weak. If Barragan-sama isn't there to give me orders then I do what I want."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You saved me from that guy, even though you knew you might drown. So, I returned the favor," He finished dabbing at her cut and released his grip on her chin, "Tell me, Soifon... Why did **you** save **me**?"

_Impulse, _she thought, _Just like a hundred years ago..._

Hugh plucked the soiled cloth from Ggio's hand, "You two start heading that way. I'll catch up." He pointed a jagged claw in his desired direction, "And make haste. I'll catch up shortly." With that, he disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

Another howl echoed through the trees, but much closer than before.

"Let's hurry," Ggio muttered and lead the way, his hand clamped around Soifon's wrist to keep her from falling behind.

* * *

"Ggio, can we stop? I can't see straight!" Soifon stumbled to a halt as Ggio slowed down in a small clearing, "Dammit, I think I might have earned myself a concusion..." She rubbed at her throbbing head but the pain only got worse.

The blood had slowed but it continued to drip from her wound. She leaned against a tree to support herself.

"Think you can hold on a bit longer? I see lights from just past there!" He gestured to the lights not too far from them in the distance.

There was a sudden, deep growl from the bushes. Ggio unsheathed his Zanpakuto and backed up towards Soifon. The growling only became all the more ferocious as a black figure emerged from the underbrush.

Soifon slowly drew her own sword, but it was shaking in her grasp. As if the object in her hand was the weight of the world she let her arm drop.

"I've finally found you..." James rose on his hind legs as he neared them, "I told you: no one is to know about my secret and live to tell about it!" He raised one massive hand, claws flashing under the intense moonlight.

Ggio lunged at him and slashed open his chest. He barked with heated pain and swung at the Arrancar--but with a quick sonido he was out of the way of the attack and beside Soifon.

"Damn you!" James crouched back and sprang at them.

Ggio lifted his blade, but Hugh had leapt from the bushes and tackled James to the ground, his teeth sinking into James's neck. With a sharp yelp James kicked Hugh away and jumped him, biting into his arm.

"We need to go, Soifon!" Ggio shook her shoulder, but she pulled back. "Snap out of it! Dammit, Soifon, what kind of Assassin are you if you can't even handle a papercut?!"

_I saved him. He saved me. I knew this mission was a bad idea... Am I too soft? Why did I protect him? My head hurts... Can't concentrate... Assassin. Assassin. Captain. Assassin. Confused. Ggio. Werwolf. Mission. Mission. Pain. Blood. Pain. Mission. Protect._

_"Soifon! Snap out of it!"_

_Suzumebachi._

_"The mission isn't screwed, alright? It was just once! Get over it! You're worse then Omaeda!"_

_Shut... Up... Can't... It hurts..._

"**Soifon**!" Ggio proceeded to do what he had to do--and slapped her. "_Listen to me_! We **need **to **go**! Focus! NOW!"

She was dragged back into reality and shook her head clear, "I'm... I'm alright now!" Hugh and James continued to brawl in a fury of fangs and fur. She raised up Suzumebachi, "Hugh! Move away!"

"Fine!" The werewolf nailed a punch into James's face and skid back.

Soifon appeared above the unaware werewolf and swung her blade down. Blood splattered and flashed like fire under the moon's fading rays as it hid nervously behind an expanse of graying clouds.

The two halves of the werewolf that were once James dispersed into spirit particles.

"What... Happened to him?" Hugh questioned, "He's gone..."

"I sent him to Soul Society," Soifon replied... just before she passed out and fell into Ggio's open arms.

* * *

GgioSoi ftw. Pwease reveiw and you get a cookie.


	5. Derision

**Chapter 5: Derision**

_"Soifon, did you loose it?"_

_"Forgive me... It just disappeared!" Soifon glanced around as Yoruichi approached, "It was right here only a few moments ago..." The confuzzled assassin continued and crouched down to the edge of the cliff. Below the rapids swirled about and roared._

_She stood and faced her mentor. Yoruichi only stared out at the forest on the opposite side of the canyon, "Hm... How strange. I didn't think it could've jumped that so quickly without--"_

_Soifon noticed the Hollow emerge from its hiding place; dropping down from the plateau above. "Watch out!"_

The bells rang and irritated Soifon's ears. "Make them stop, dammit!" She rolled over and curled up under the bed sheet. _Wait..._ Sitting up with a start, she examined her surroundings in a panic. "Where...?"

"Morning, Sunshine," Came Ggio's voice from the window. He was reclined on the sill, staring out at the vast town before him. At the other end of the square was the small bell tower; the brass bells clanging against each other. "You were out like a light! Hugh fixed up your wound, so try not to touch it or it'll reopen." He was flipping through an old crimson-brown book with goldish pages that gingerly spat out dust with each movement.

Soifon could just barely make out the words "Werewolf: Fact or Legend?" on the front cover. She touched the sealed wound on her brow, "Ggio..." _I can't believe I'm going to say this! Hell has officially frozen over!_ "I'm sorry."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Eh?"

"Don't 'Eh?' me! I said I'm sorry. For being a coward back at the river. I paniced over something that happened over a hundred years ago..." She let her eyes stubbornly wander to the floor.

"Don't worry about it," He slammed his book closed and was assaulted by a cloud of dust, "Puh! Gross..." He wafted the debris from his face, "How traumatizing was it, anyway? I mean, you won't even tell me what happened."

She looked away, "I don't know what got over me... I didn't mean to put you in such danger." He shot her another quizzical expression, "You shouldn't of had to jump in after me."

"Didn't I just say not to worry about it?" He slid off the window sill, abandoning it to stare out at the town square below, "Welcome to Warrington, Soifon! This was Hugh's place before he passed. Apparently he--"

"I spent most of my time in Hueco Mundo, but I have never heard of Soul Society." A lanky figure, clad in black, appeared at the doorway. There was a broken chain linked to his chest, and his hair was scruffy bronze. "Ggio, let me explain the rest to her."

Ggio leaned back against the wall and awaited for the man to continue, "James and I were partners, researching into lycanthropy over two hundred years ago. One night, the night of the full moon, we were both bitten by a werewolf. James called himself the original, but it isn't--wasn't--true. I don't why I was affected differently, but one night he and I got into a fight. I killed him near the tree that you found him at. I died, oddly enough, after getting trampled by a run away horse just outside my own house... James wasn't a bad person, believe me. He just became confused... And then you two came along. A handful like Ggio have come, but James killed them all. I was tired of him going rogue, so I finally decided to step in. Although, I guess you two could've handled your own."

Hugh adjusted his tie, "Forgive me... But what is Soul Society?"

Soifon arched an eyebrow, "Wow you're deprived. Soul Society, the place souls go when they die. Soul Reapers help send them there, and their Zanpakutos can purify Hollows. Which was what happened to James. I sent him to Soul Society."

"Will he be safe there?"

"Safer than here."

"Whew, I'm releaved," Hugh stalked over to a dusty mirror hanging on the wall and examined his image, checking for something under his tounge. "You know, in human life a way to tell if someone was cursed by the Beast is to check for bristles under the tounge... Seems to go for the afterlife, too, apparently."

_"Soifon!"_

_Oh, Suzumebachi. Where might you have run off to?_

_"I'm under your pillow, just in case you didn't notice. I'm glad you're alright."_

_I need to ask you an important question._

_"Fire away."_

_You said, if I'm remembering correctly, 'It was only once'. What did you mean by that?_

_"You almost died ONCE. Most people move on after a hundred years."_

_That's not it at all._

_"Meh, it's always been difficult to lie to you and get away with it. Look, Soi, you can't say the mission is a total failure just because you saved an Arrancar and he saved you. It was impulse. Otherwise you could've just said that you were protecting yourself when you killed the thing!"_

_Hmph. Don't call me Soi._

"Hey! Hugh!" Ggio pushed off the wall, a light bulb appearing over his head, "I just remembered! I'm on a mission, and Soi here--" Her veins pulsed "--and I needed to capture a werewolf and bring it back with us. Aizen, 'ruler' of Las Noches, says he wants to study you and see what makes you capable of becoming a Hollow while still being a soul."

"Tell him its a curse. There is not mystery. I refuse to become someone's experiment." Hugh's voice rose to irritation, but he continued to study the little bristles under his tounge.

"Not an experiment..." Ggio muttered, "Just a subject for examination. It's not life threatening."

"It's a curse. No mystery."

Soifon could tell he was content with his answer no. "Hugh," She remarked and he finally looked over at them, "There's nothing for you here. Don't worry, Aizen doesn't plan on killing you once he's satisfied."

Hugh's emerald-gleaming eyes glowered down at the Zanpakuto peeping out from under Soifon's pillow. He gently stroked the thin mustache outlining his upper lip. "On one condition..."

* * *

"They're back?!" Gin and Tousen retorted at the same time as they entered the room, jaws-dropping at the duo and Werewolf before them. Aizen merely folded his hands behind his back and grinned at the reactions of his followers.

Gin flailed his arms, "WAIT! Hold up! Are you serious? No Arrancar has returned alive before!"

Barragan's eyebrow twitched. He was distraught.

"Well, they are standing right before you," Aizen gestured his head to the trio, "So tell me, what happened?"

"First things first," Ggio interrupted, "You sent us on that mission, knowing we might not have come back alive? Two: Hugh says he refuses to be examined unless he gets to be Soifon's body gaurd. I'm not even sure where that came from..."

Hugh pawed at the ground, his claws scratching up the unmarked tile.

Aizen shrugged, "Usually the Arrancar go off by themselves. You two were together, and you just _happened_ to have Hugh help you out, too, from what you've told me. The gist of your report is, if I'm correct, Soifon freaked out, Ggio saved her but almost failed, Hugh saved you BOTH, and now Soifon has a funny looking scratch on her head and Hugh feels guilty for his friend's actions so he wants to be her body guard? Can someone say 'Death-defyingly odd'?"

"Hey! That's not it entirely!" Ggio crossed his arms back against his chest, "But whatever."

"So tell me, Hugh, what is your secret?" Aizen turned his attention from the awe-struck looks of the men behind him and at the Werwolf.

Hugh sat back, "I don't know. It's just a curse. What more can I say?" There were a few moments of staring into each other's intimidating gold-set eyes, but then Hugh broke it off and continued, "It's hard to believe, but I really don't know. Even after two hundred years I'm still unaware of the real cause behind this oddity."

Aizen's smirk broke into a toothy-grin, "Alright. I believe you. You can stay in Las Noches as Soifon's body guard. Oh, that reminds me, Soifon," He tilted his head at her, "Did you choose your partner yet?"

"You seriously went through with that?" Barragan and Ggio retorted in chorus.

Soifon rolled her eyes skyward, "Ugh. Ggio, do you want to be my partner? You happen to be the only Arrancar I really know."

Ggio helplessly looked at the Espada, "Uhm... Is that OK with you, King-sama?"

Barragan sighed and scratched his chin, "This may be the worst mistake of my life... Sure. Do whatever you want." And he sweat-dropped at his Fraccion pulling his new partner into a fluffy hug.

"We'll be best buds, right, Soi?!"

"You have three seconds to let go, stop calling me Soi, and level down before I shove my foot up your ass."

He instantly let go, "Nah, I'm only pissing you off for the fun of it."

"And I'm about to kick your ass into next year for the fun of it." Even Hugh backed away from the smoke rising from Soifon's shoulders.

Cuuhlhourne wandered into the room with Poww dragging a small crate behind him. "Oh, Barragan-sama~! Aizen-san~! OOO! Pipsqueak, Soi-Chan, Tousen-san, Ichi-san, and that thing are here, too! We got the Chupacabra~!"

"Nirgge and Findor got here with their Hollows faster than you two," Barragan muttered to himself.

Ggio, Gin, Hugh and Soifon crowded around the crate. Something thrashed from inside. "Why is the crate so small?" Gin questioned.

"Oh, because the creature isn't all that big!" Cuuhlhourne leaned on the crate, "It was very agressive! But we managed to catch it! And we secured it in this very safe and very secure box!" The door lazily swung open.

From the darkness a Hollow, no larger than a head with a scaly green body, small, spikey tail, a circular mouth outlined with teeth and beady yellow eyes leapt from the blackness of the crate, screeching and obviously quiet upset.

The group ducked as it sprang over their heads, ran in irrigular circles, kicked off the floor and latched onto a frantic Charlotte's face. "ZOMG GET THIS HIDEOUS MONSTER OFF OF MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" He sprinted around the room, arms batting uselessly at the screaming creature.

Soifon faced Ggio, "Is it me, or does that thing kinda look like his long-lost identical twin?"

He smiled faintly and shrugged.

After a few moments Poww stuck his foot out and tripped the spasming Arrancar. Cuuhlhourne face-planted but the Chupacabra leapt into Gin's arms, huddling against his chest. "I think it likes me..."

For once, Aizen's smirk actually faded. "Gin... You are **not** going to keep it."

"Please!" He whined, "I promise I'll take good care of her! I'll feed her and water her and take her for walks everyday! I'll even get her her own little bed!"

"Her?" Hugh growled.

"Yup! See! She has no penis!" And he held the thing up like a puppy. Its white underside was bare. Tousen groaned, thankful his blindness had its good moments--and because he couldn't except the fact he was stuck with an idiot.

There was an awkward silence through the room.

"I think I'll name her Cupcake!"

"..."

"Is there something on my face?"

Everyone, even Aizen, shook their heads. (Well, Charlotte was still on the floor, curled into a fetal position and sucking his thumb) That was when Nirgge burst into the room. "Barragan-sama!! It's Redder!"

"He's back? Finally?" Barragan let his arms cross each other over his chest.

"Yeah, but there's something wrong!"

Soifon and Ggio shot each other awkward looks.

* * *

"Hold him down!" Findor and the nurse Arrancar, Ximena, pinned Avirama's thrashing body to the table by his shoulders. Loly was at the table nearby, studying the greenish-purple lquid in the test tube before her.

"This is something for Szayel to figure out!" She spun to face them, "In my release, Escolopendra**, **Ican counteract any kind of poison with my own and usually kill the toxin. But this... This poison actually _killed_ mine! I can't do anything for him!"

Barragan stormed into the room, "What is going on here?!" Behind him were Ggio and Soifon.

"It's Avirama!" Carias exclaimed. Redder screamed and his body lashed, sweat beading down and his veins straining against his skin, "He came back like this, saying it was poison! So Ximena called down Loly who can deal with these kinds of situations--" He wrestled Redder down again before continuing, "But there's something wrong with the toxin!"

"It killed my own poison," Loly remarked, "And nothing can kill that without getting **murdered** first!" She showed them the liquid in the test tube. The green liquid slowly filled up the area, dispersing the purplish substance.

"What do we do?" Ggio approached the table with Barragan close behind him.

"Sigh!" Soifon unsheathed her Zanpakuto, "I can't believe I'm going to do this... Move aside, amateurs." She slid her hand over her Zanpakuto.

"What are you going to do?" Barragan scolded his question, doubting her abilities. If Loly couldn't do it, no one could. Avirama was a gonner, and he highly doubted that a Shinigami could change his fate.

"You'll see. Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi..."

* * *

End. Slight Cliffhanger. Don't be fooled, I **never** let any good come out of _any_ moments like this. xD


	6. Midnight Guardian

**Chapter 6: Midnight Guardian**

The chain rattled on Soifon's Shi Kai, and Ggio gawked, "You're not going to kill him, are you?!"

"What? Of course not," She approached Redder's thrashing figure, flailing like a hooked trout, "If I was going to kill him, I'd let one of you do it. Or just let the poison slowly disperse through his veins and eventually kill him."

She jabbed her extended stinger deep into his chest where his heart should've been. After a moment Redder stopped raging, his screaming died out, and several moments later Soifon retracted her finger.

An Homonka appeared around the entry wound, and Soifon faced Ggio, "Ggio, this is my Zanpakuto Suzumebachi. Her ability is "Death in Two Steps", but if I stab myself or someone else she can absorb any kind of poison without being hurt."

"I've never heard of sure death in two blows," Barragan remarked with sheer disbelief.

"See that crescent?" Soifon snapped her fingers and it faded, "Now you don't. That is my marker. If I stabbed there again Redder most certainly would have died. I need to will the mark off otherwise it will never go away."

Avirama sat up with a start, knocking a weary Findor back onto his ass; heaving greedy gulps of air, "What just happened?!"

Soifon let Suzumebachi return into her Zanpakuto and sheathed it, "Hmph. Seems my work here is done. Come along Ggio." She turned away and started off, but the Fraccion was reluctant to follow.

"Where are we going in such a hurry?" Ggio questioned.

"You're my partner now. I have no idea where the hell I'm going, so I need you to show me around so I don't get lost."

"Wait!" Redder went to jump off the table by Ximena held him back, "Thanks for saving me! But you know you didn't have to do that!"

She glowered over her shoulder, "You have a really annoying voice." And exited the room.

Loly snarled, "She's bitchier than me! But she is something." She swirled the poison in her test tube around, "I'd better give this to Szayel, see what he has to say about it." And she gradually took off herself.

Barragan waited for her to leave before he scowled at Redder, "**Avirama Redder**! What the **hell** happened on the mission?!"

"I don't even remember!" He shrunk back with fear, "One minute I was picking up on a lead and the next something bites me and I'm suddenly loosing my mind!" He held up his arm where small bite marks where visible on his wrist.

"I see. So that was a failure..." Barragan noticed Findor working his way to his feet, "Findor! I want you to stay with Redder until he feels better. Ggio, go see what your girlfriend wanted before she starts nagging me about it."

Ggio's veins inflated, but he stormed out anyway without a complaint.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Outside the room, Hugh sat patiently beside Poww and a still traumatized Cuuhlhourne. Poww leaned towards Hugh and questioned, "So, why are you here?"

"Body guard."

"Oh." They sat in silence for several moments. "What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know," Hugh's ears twitched when the faint screaming from inside the room died out, "It was actually weird what happened. I was sleeping, when I heard this voice in the back of my head. The voice sounded like a woman, and she asked me to watch Soifon to make sure she didn't get hurt. She also mentioned a few other things I can't seem to remember."

"So you're doing this based on what the voice in your head told you?"

"Yes... and I'm not crazy!"

"Didn't say you were."

"You didn't have to."

"Hugh!" Soifon appeared from the doorway as the large doors slid open, "Come on. We're returning to my room. Ggio is obviously way to lazy to do anything so I figure I may as well keep myself preoccupied and figure out where you're going to sleep."

Loly appeared only a few moments later, but she left off down the passageway.

"I'm not lazy!" Ggio stormed out of the room only a few seconds after Loly had left, "Do you really need to be so selfish?! I can't do something for you right away when you ask it!"

"You do it for Barragan."

"That's a different story!"

"And I'm not selfish. I just like to get things done."

"Be like that!" Ggio faced the expanding hall that awaited him, "Let's stop by your room first before I kill someone! You are not my girlfriend so if I hear someone mention that one more time I am going to kick some ass!"

"But you aren't dating?" Cuuhlhourne sounded rather surprised.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxx**

"No... I think I'll call her Milkshake. Sprinkles? That's it! Sprinkled Cupcake Milkshake Deluxe!"

"I already told you, Gin, you are NOT going to keep it."

"But Aizen-sama!" Gin's new-found pet was sitting on his head, gnawing on his skull with drool dripping down his face, "She's harmless! Except to goats... but we don't have any goats. Can I please keep her?!"

Aizen opened his mouth to object when a sudden explosion from only a few halls away shut him up. He felt the floors shake, and after a moment sighed. "Fine. Do as you like." And he left the room to see what had happened.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Cuuhlhourne was wedged into the wall, only his legs visible past the smoking crater perfectly fixed in the stone. Smoke fogged and crept around the hall, silently cunning. Aizen appeared with a shun-po.

"What did I just walk into?"

Ggio's steaming fast twitched ever so slightly. Soifon had broken out in a cold sweat, Hugh was shrinking back behind her, and Poww was awe-struck. "Oh, hello, Aizen-san!" Ggio abandoned his stance and folded his arms behind his back, "How are you doing?"

Aizen blinked. "Please try not to destroy all of Las Noches... I still don't plan on making my assault for a while and it won't help if you Arrancar destroy the place before I can launch the attack and make my dreams come true."

"You have dreams about destroying the world?" Soifon asked quizzically.

"You expected any less?" He grinned at her, "I'm only your everyday, friendly, supreme overlord trying to control the universe for my own benefits cutting down anyone who stands in my way or doesn't stand by me and--"

"We get the picture," The Assassin said briskly, jabbing her fingers into her ears, "I don't even want to know the rest..."

"But, my dear Soifon, isn't that why you came to my side in the first place? Because you saw things my way? So you already know what comes next."

The cold of the room distracted her for a moment, and all eyes where upon her. "Do you have a point?"

"Oh my gosh look at the time!" Ggio hooked his arm into Soifon's and started dragging her off, "Well, of course there is no way to tell time in Las Noches but we really are in a rush so if you'll excuse us we'll be on our way!"

Soifon opened her mouth to protest but the Fraccion had already dragged her down the hall. Hugh folded his ears flat against his head and slunk off after them.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxx**

"What's your problem?"

"Don't you know how Aizen gets when you ask too many questions?"

"Do I care?"

"He gets pissed. Very pissed. The only reason the Arrancar follow him is because he's strong. Is this it?"

"That's my room."

"OK. He's like nothing we've ever seen before," Ggio approached Soifon's bedroom and gently pushed the door open.

"Have you seen his Shi Kai?" Soifon questioned, intrigued, "Isn't it a truly frightening ability?"

"What? I haven't seen his Shi Kai, but I'm sure if you asked Ichimaru about Aizen's power he might give you some insight. Much more than what I know," He turned to her and jabbed his finger over his shoulder, "But you need some sleep. You're starting to get rings under your eyes."

"I'm not tired," She growled, "Besides, I've been trained as an assassin to work on little sleep when need be."

"Yeah, well since you're not needed I suggest you rest up."

Soifon decided it would be best to stop arguing and stalked into her room, "Fine. Have it your way. Wake me when you need me." Hugh pawed in after her. Ggio crossed his arms and leaned back against the doorframe.

"I'll give you a few hours."

"Whatever. Say, Ggio, why are you so concerned for my well-being?"

"We're partners now. I can't have you holding me back, now can I?" A grim smirk danced on his lips and he backed away from the room.

Soifon placed her hand on the door, "Wanna see something funny?"

"Sure."

"Look in a mirror." And she slammed the door in his face.

Leaning up against it, she turned to a grinning Hugh and said, "Yes, I was serious."

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Soifon!" A voice squeaked.

It was dark for a moment, but then there was the rush of water. A faint scent of lavender tingled her senses. "Hey! Hey! Soifon! I know you can hear me!" Soifon's eyes fluttered open and she sat up to admire her surroundings.

She was reclined in the small tree on a plateau, lush with grass and the lavender flowers. Around her there was nothing but sky and pathetic whipers of vapor trails for clouds. A small stream was flowing from under the tree and off the edge of the landmass like a heavenly waterfall.

"Hey hey hey!" Suzumebachi appeared, a bright light like a firefly zipping around in circles before the assassin, "Hey, Soifon!"

"Oh, hello Suzumebachi. What do you want?" This was her heart.

"Don't give me that attitude!" Suzumebachi started tracing figure eights in the air, "I wanted to talk about the mission!"

"Didn't we already establish that we aren't as screwed as I originally thought?"

"Wrong!" The Zanpakuto went to outlining a figurine that resembled an X, "Soifon, I want to set some things straight. One: Be careful about getting to close to that old guy's Fraccion. Two: That poison you had me absorb... It's a strange kind of toxin. It won't be easy making an anti-venom out of it..."

Soifon swung her legs in the air and leaned back against the thin trunk, "I am being careful. I only saved Redder, though, because I happened to be there. The last thing I need is to be scolded for having the ability to save him and not saying anything about it. On another hand, I didn't want you to make an anti-venom. Just hold onto it for now."

Suzumebachi neared her, "Soifon... What's wrong? You seem a little... I dunno... Concerned?"

Soifon shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it's strange... The mission. I have a pet Werewolf who wants to be my body guard for strange reasons, my partner is an Arrancar which is weird in and of itself, and this whole mission idea is just... I mean, I'm supposed to gather information, but what then?"

"Are you saying the whole idea of the mission is strange?"

"Yes. I mean, I jumped right into this without even asking about some major details... Like, who do I rendezvous with after collecting information?"

"How about you go to Yoruichi? Maybe she'll know something."

"Maybe..." Soifon tapped her finger to her chin, "Hm... I didn't think I was rushing things to miss something so important..."

"Think back!" Suzumebachi offered, "Was something mentioned at the meeting when you were first assigned the mission?"

_"You understand the mission, don't you?" Old man Yamamoto asked as more of a fact than an actual question._

_Soifon gave a brisk nod, "I do sir."_

_"Good. You are to rendezvous with a captain once a week at Urahara's shop in the Real World. No exceptions."_

"The old Taiichou told me to rendezvous with a captain once a week at that damned Kisuke's place... No exceptions..." She folded her arms back, frustrated, "But something seems odd... Why do I keep getting this dreaded feeling every time I even think about mission? It's like none of this is even real..."

"That's stupid! Of course it's real!" Suzumebachi fluttered around in a tightly woven pattern, "But, every time you feel dread, I feel it, too! Oh, I just remembered there is something I need to tell you!"

"What?"

"I asked Hugh to watch over you for me!"

"You did what?!" Soifon jumped to her feet, catching her balance as the branch shook under her jerking.

"Well, I figured since this mission might be dangerous I told him who I was, what I was, and that I really wanted him to watch your back because my abilities to protect you can only go so far! He agreed after I told him about our bonds as Shinigami and Zanpakuto!"

Soifon raised her eyebrows, rather impressed, "And here I thought you sucked at persuasion... Wait, how'd you manage to talk to him?!"

"Well, I am the mirror image of your soul, so if I want something done it's done. Oh! Seems your boyfriend wants you. What's his name? Ggio?"

"He's not my--!"

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Soifon!" Despite Hugh's large size being only a smidge bigger than Komamura's, he was still able to curl up beside the assassin and take a quick nap without taking up the whole bed. "Soifon...!" He was now standing beside her, tapping her shoulder.

She sat up with a start. "Who died?!"

"No one... Ggio wanted you. He's outside."

"Oh." Soifon soothed down her hair and slid out of bed, slipping on her vest and gloves, "Come on, boy."

"Actually, he told me to stay here... Said it was something that only involved you."

"Really? Uhm... OK."

She stalked outside, rubbing the crust from her eyes. Ggio was tapping his foot impatiently, "It's about time, Princess! Aizen wanted you to attend the Espada meeting that's about to start in a few minutes!"

"Whoopie-freaking-doo."

"Wow, you seem happy."

"I'm just a ray of freaking sunshine, aren't I?"

"...This way," Ggio started off down the hall, the weary Shinigami in tow.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx****XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Aizen sat at the head of the table with the Espada scattered around it in a random order. Gin was cradling Cupcake--short for Sprinkled Cupcake Milkshake Deluxe--in his arms. She was now wearing a diaper like an infant.

Tousen was on the opposite side of the entrance, concerned for Ichimaru's mental stability.

"Aizen-san, I've brought Soifon." Ggio shoved his partner in first, intimidated by the glares of the other Espada, and she grabbed a handful of his shirt, flinging him over her shoulder and dropping him into the floor.

"And that is not how you treat your partner." She left him a smoking heap and approached the table, making her way to Aizen's side, "What is it? I was enjoying a nap."

"I didn't take to be the kind to sleep, Soifon-san," Aizen purred and tapped the table, earning his Espada's attention, "My fellow Espada, this is Soifon. Barragan, you two should already be aquatinted, am I right?"

"Sadly enough," Soifon muttered.

"You stole the words right from my mouth," The ancient Espada growled in return.

There was a slight second of hesitation from the table before Aizen spoke up, "Anyway, Soifon, the man sleeping in a puddle of drool is Coyote Starrk, our Primera." It was true. The guy's head was soaked and his obnoxious snoring was drowned out by the pool of saliva.

The Espada next to him, dressed like a spoon (or satellite xD), inched away. "That's just wrong..."

"On either side of him are Ulquiorra Cifer, the fourth, and Nnoitra Jiruga, the fifth," Aizen gestured to the duo.

Nnoitra raised his hand, "Yo, I have a question! What convinced you to bring a woman into this?" And he received a sharp elbow to the ribs from the blonde sitting next to him, "OW! Jeez, it's just a question!"

"It was my decision," Soifon sneered and leaned forward so her hands were supporting her on the table, "Got a problem? We can take this outside, if you want."

"Stop trying to start a fight with my Espada," Aizen warned, "Anyway, next to Nnoitra you have Tia Harribel, Espada tres. Beside her is Aaroniero Arrururie, ninth, and then there's Yammy Riyalgo, our strongest. He's known as the tenth, but he is really zero. On this side Yo have number six Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, number seven Zommari Leroux, and Szayel Aporro Granz, the eighth. Any questions?"

"Just one. Why the hell does that guy look like a spoon?" Soifon jabbed her finger at Nnoitra.

"She's starting with me!" He slammed his hand on the table and Starrk was practically slapped into reality.

"Cheesecake Muffins are a unicorns best friend!"

Everyone: "..."

Starrk: "Uhm... I feel asleep again, didn't I?"

Everyone: "..."

Aizen sighed and rubbed his brow, "These Espada are going to be the death of me... Szayel! Start your presentation!"

Szayel gestured to the center of the table, "Introducing the newest specimen brought to me by Findor Carias! Barragan, your Fraccion Nirgge brought me that massive one but it was no use to me so I disposed of it."

A small light beamed up and a holographic image of a creature, a Hollow, appeared. It had four flippers and two large humps on its back like a camel. Its skin was chalkboard black with a gray underbelly, and its neck was oddly long with a hole positioned close to its chest. It also had beady red eyes, and a small bump on its head. It's tail was stubby, but it was still able to swing about and smash things apart.

"This is the Loch Ness Monster," Szayel grinned at the awe-struck expressions of a few of his audience.

While the Espada were distracted, Aizen turned to Soifon and said, "And you, Soifon, have a mission."

"Mission?" She arched an eyebrow.

"You are to go to the Real World. There you will find a Captain from the remainder of the Court Guard squads--" She prayed he wasn't going to say what she thought he was going to, "--and you are going to kill him. You are going to kill Komamura Sajin..."

* * *

End... Yeah, got a bit carried away with this chapter lol. What will happen next time?!

BTW, I'm passing around this spoiler for a future chapter so if you want it feel free to ask. It will only cost you your soul... MWAHAHAHAHA!! -lightning flashes- oO


	7. Close your World

**Warning**: Rating may also up eventually do to future chapters. Tissues will be available then (if you get my drift lol).

**PS: **Although things may be getting confusing now, they'll eventually clear up. That's how mystery rolls. And Aizen...

**PointlessStatement: **I like french toast.

**PointlessStatementSaysSup: **This is amusing. -gets stabbed- OK, gawsh! On with the chapter! T_T

-------

**Chapter 7: Close Your World**

"You... want me to what?" Soifon stepped away, taken aback for a moment.

"Kill Komamura Sajin. Or am I not clear enough?"

Soifon glanced over at Kaname, but he was just as confused as she was. Gin held Cupcake against his chest like a puppy, arching an eyebrow. "Why me? Why not Kaname or Gin? Or one of the Espada?" Her voice was shaky, but she tried to keep her cool.

"Just a test. To see if you really are on my side." Aizen stood and the Espada turned their attention onto them, grimly silent. Even Ggio was sitting back on his knees now, his gaze frantic. The ex-Shinigami slowly unsheathed his Zanpakuto.

"Kill him. Make him bleed," He was suddenly behind her, his blade pressed up against her throat, "Slit his throat and bathe in the blood. Am I clear enough, now?"

"What if... I fail to kill him?"

"Do not come back unless. He. Bleeds," He hissed into her ear and his spiritual pressure came down hard, practically choking her, "And **maybe** I'll show _some_ mercy..." There was a silence, "I can feel your fear, Soifon. You don't want to kill him, do you? But you're afraid of failing me."

"I guess... I didn't think I'd be killing any captains so soon..." She wanted to move away from the sword tickling her flesh, but she didn't want to back any closer to him, either. "I'm assuming I should've known that an insane lunatic like you would jump into things to make future plans easier."

Her legs weak, she mentally kicked herself in the ass for speaking what was on her mind.

"Actually, you're right. Everything will be made easier... I just need you to pull the assassination for me," His sword fell away from her neck and slipped into the sheath. "Or at least try." And his reiatsu let up. "You should not fail, though. 'Death in Two Steps', Soifon. Or am I wrong?"

"...When do I leave?" She questioned, finding every breath even harder to inhale than the one before.

"Right now. Gin-san, escort her to the Real World."

Soifon was already starting out the door. Ggio jumped to his feet and jogged out after her. Gin faced Aizen, head cocked "Erm... Aizen-san... I don't remember this being part of the original plan..."

"Oh, my dear Ichimaru, everything is falling perfectly into place."

The Espada shifted uncomfortably.

Tousen dipped his head. Everything was going according to the original plan... but... "What if she finds out?"

"That's part of the plan, Kaname-san," Aizen positioned himself back in his chair, "She's going to find out one way or another, and Komamura just happens to be a puppet, his strings playing right into my hand..."

"You failed to tell me these minor details."

"Fret not, for my true intentions will be made clear all in due time..."

**

* * *

**

"Calm down, Soifon, I'm right here."

She was gasping for breath, sweat beading down her face; her heart raced and her lungs burned. Ggio rubbed at her shoulders, trying to keep her calm, "Look at me, Soifon. You're alright! I'm right here..."

"What the hell is he?!"

"Ssh," He brought her head to his chest, "I'm here... I'm here..."

Gin came down the hall only a few moments later, Cupcake riding on his head like a hat, "What're ya two doin'?" Soifon sat back against the wall and slid to the floor. Ggio slid down beside her. "...I guess I should tell you."

"Tell us what?" Ggio muttered, his arm around his partner's shoulders.

"Aizen's power," Gin made himself comfortable on the other side of the cringing assassin, "Everyone thinks his Shi Kai is this _awe-inspiring_ ability and that's what makes him so intimidating. But that's not the case. Aizen is something, I'll tell ya! But his natural strength... It's amazing. How did he manage to get a rag-tag team of Espada? It's because he's **strong**. They know it. I know it. You know it. I don't know, though, what he is, if he is even of this world."

"You're saying he's an alien?" Soifon questioned, wiping the wetness from her face with the back of her gloves.

"He may as well be," Cupcake sniggered suddenly and prodded his claws through Gin's silver hair, "Well it's about time we head to the Material World, Soi-Chan! Time's a wastin'!"

"Ban--"

"I mean Soifon!"

**

* * *

**

**"**Hmph. Seems I'm going in dark for this mission." Soifon glanced around. It was sunset over Karakura, the sky streaked with orange and blue, "How does Aizen expect me to kill another Captain with little information to go on? How do I know Komamura is even here?"

_"How would you do this if it was an assassination?"_

_It is, Suzumebachi._

_"No, I mean like a real stealth mode mission! Death in two shots kinda stealth!"_

_I don't need stealth for that. I'm just a naturalist._

_"Whatever. Remember, we always locate our target by sensing their spirit energy! Then we pin them down if they're fast, and stab twice without a warning!"_

_I know--wait, are you having **fun**?_

_"No... What made you arrive at that conclusion?"_

_You sound oddly excited._

_"Well, you have to admit we haven't had a real assassination assignment in quite a while!"_

_But this is Komamura we're talking about! This hit could jeopardize the mission!_

_"Think he'll understand?... Soifon, I sense your doubt. What are you confused about now?"_

_I don't want to kill him but... Damn that stupid Aizen! Testing my loyalty!_

"Soifon!" A voice boomed. Spirit Energy surged and a large Zanpakuto swung down. Soifon skid back as the sword demolished the building, rubble shooting around like fireworks. The assassin sprang into the air, dust falling away from her like water.

_"I'm assuming HE found US."_

_Saves me the time._

Komamura jumped from the collapsing building, his eyes blazing, "Traitor! What are you doing here?!"

"Traitor?" She mused, "Sajin, weren't you informed? Of the mission?"

"What mission?!"

"The Old Captain gave me a solo mission. To join Aizen and gather information of his true intentions?" She drew her Zanpakuto and blocked back his attack as he slashed at her, "I was told to meet up with a Captain every week."

"Liar!" His blade pushed harder against hers and sparks flew, "Head Captain Yamamoto-sama was the one who issued the order to have you killed when found! You're a traitor to Soul Society! You left us for Aizen!"

Soifon felt time stop.

* * *

"Kaname-san~! What's with the long face?" Gin was playing fetch with Cupcake, rolling a small rubber ball across the perfectly unmarked floors. Tousen was sitting on Gin's bed, leaned back against the wall.

"Gin... Something's not right. Aizen told us about his plans, but he didn't tell us the truth, did he? Did he perhaps think that we were going to spill and tell Soifon about--" He paused, uncertainty sending a shiver up his spine, "Well, I'm not so sure now..."

Gin accepted the drool-slick blue ball from Cupcake and tossed it to the other end of the room, "I'll admit, maybe Aizen-sama's plan is just a smidge far-fetched but... I know him. He's not the kind to plan ahead and fail utterly."

"Do you think he knows what he's doing?"

"I'm sure he does. Think about it. If Soifon is on our side, how many captains does that leave in his way?"

"Nine."

"And if his plans work to somehow trap some more Captains in Las Noches, what are their numbers?"

"I guess you have a point..."

"Aizen-sama isn't an idiot," Gin chucked the ball again and Cupcake dashed after it, "When he wants things done they get done. His thoughts are simple, but very complex." He propped himself up on one elbow to stare over at the blind man.

Tousen had cast his impaired gaze onto a random spot on the ceiling, "Yeah. I think I just take pity on Soifon because she was the least of his worries."

"Wrong!"

"Huh?"

"Anyone who manages to touch him, no matter how easy he makes himself to be, is an enemy and must be eliminated. For example, Hinamori, Komamura, Hitsugaya… They all touched either him or the illusion. But, why go through all this trouble just to get someone like Soifon on our side, no matter how unwilling, when you could just wait and have an Espada do it?"

"Because... He likes doing things the hard way?" Tousen was confused now.

"I'll tell you why!" Gin waved his finger in the air, "Because, my dear Kaname-san, her powers were a threat to us! If she is all alone, with no one to help her, what are the odds of her attempting to assassinate the Espada since she is behind enemy lines?"

"None?"

"And why is that?"

"...Because she isn't on PMS?"

"Because she has no one to back her up. She doesn't know the true power of the Espada, and since she already knows Aizen-sama's powers, she won't want to do a thing! She'll resort to the only thing she can."

"And that's...?"

"Hurting herself. No one would want a life like this."

"Then why are you here?"

"Why are **you** here?"

"Touché..."

"Soifon knows she doesn't stand a chance against all of us. Instead, if she comes to see things Aizen-sama's way--we all know Hell will freeze over when _that_ happens--what do we gain out of that? We gain her."

"But what's so special about her?"

"Weren't you listening? Aizen-sama doesn't like people who can touch him."

"But that was just a fluke!"

"That's what she said."

"..."

"To Aizen, people who have potential will make good experiments," Cupcake flipped onto her back and Gin scratched her underside, "And with Soifon's power, what do we achieve besides just a new ally?"

"A new Arrancar? Possibly?"

"Much more than that. I'll let you guess again, and then you'll realize why she's so special and worth all the trouble..."

* * *

Soifon forced Komamura back, "What are you talking about?! I'm on Aizen's side to gather information! I'm not literally on his side!"

**"I give up, Ichimaru. What do we obtain?"**

Komamura raised his sword, "If that is really true, than I am sorry for doing this... But these are the Head Captain's orders! BAN KAI, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!"

**"Do you really want to know?"**

* * *

"You kinda have been bothering about it!" Tousen sensed the atmosphere in the room grow tense. Gin's expression dropped and her rose to his feet. Cupcake leapt onto his shoulder, her tongue hanging from her mouth.

"Possibly... A Vasto Lorde..."

-----------------

**End. But now it's time for a spoiler from next chapter!**

"He was staring down the limp snake in his talons, blood dripping down its periscope head in rivulets. He lifted it to his beak and ripped it in two, letting the tail drop to the trees below. The scent of fresh prey was overwhelming, but he had never had such urges to kill before.

All he knew was that he wanted more. More blood. More kill.

Findor. He wanted to kill him.

He was staring down the limp snake in his talons, blood dripping down its periscope head in rivulets. He lifted it to his beak and ripped it in two, letting the tail drop to the trees below. The scent of fresh prey was overwhelming, but he had never had such urges to kill before.

All he knew was that he wanted more. More blood. More kill.

Findor. He wanted to kill him."


	8. Suffocate

Thanx for all the reveiws everyone! :D Yes, I got carried away with this chapter too...

* * *

**Chapter 8: Suffocate**

Findor was snoozing in his bed, falling in and out of consciousness. Redder had recovered awfully quick, and Barragan had let them return to their rooms, seeing as there was nothing wrong with the Fraccion anymore.

There was a familiar presence suddenly in the room, "Hey, Avirama."

Redder was beside the bed at first, but when he didn't reply Findor rolled onto his back and looked up at him, "Hm? Is… Something wrong?" And The Fraccion was upon him, pinning his arms over his head and locking his legs down with his own, "Woah! Hold up! This is _not _how I roll!"

"Why, my dear Carias," (RedCar! xD) Avirama was smirking into the moment, "I've sensed it coming from you for a long time… The desire every time I walk by… You may deny it now, but we both know full well you want this just as much as I do…"

Findor coward into the bed, "Dude, **what the hell**? Get off before I **force** you off!"

That was when Cuuhlhourne walked in, "Hey, Findor? Have you seen Nir—" He paused at the sight on the other side of the room, "Uhm… Never mind… Maybe I'll come back later!"

"Charlotte, don't you _dare_ leave until you get this crazy bastard off of me!"

Avirama was suddenly staring around the room, "Eh? How'd I get in here?" He peered down at the helpless Findor squirming underneath him, "WAH!" He fell off the bed and jumped to his feet, "What the hell, man?!"

"That's what I said!" Findor barked and sat up, "You came onto me!"

"What? No I didn't…" Redder glanced around again, "I could've sworn I was with Tesla only a few moments ago…"

Carias and Cuuhlhourne shrugged to each other. "Are you sure you're feeling better?" Charlotte questioned, although he made sure to take a half-step back.

"Just dandy! Hm… I want to go somewhere…" He started out the door, and Charlotte side-stepped out of the way to let him pass.

"Cuuhlhourne…" Findor muttered, but he didn't need to finish.

"You read my mind…"

* * *

"He… Did… What?"

Findor and Cuuhlhourne shot each other funny looks. Barragan was in a total state of awe, "You're joking, right?"

"Stranger yet," Findor explained, "He completely forgot the whole thing! It was like he wasn't even himself! He said he was with Tesla before, and we went to see him. He confirmed it, but he also mentioned that Redder just walked off saying he wanted to go somewhere… Just like he did before he left us."

"Why does everything weird happen now that that woman is here?" Barragan muttered under his breath and scratched his cheek, "Do you know where Redder is now?"

The two Fraccion shook their heads. Barragan stared over at Nirgge and Ggio, who also shrugged.

"Well, then I suggest you find him!"

"Yes sir!"

The Arrancar filed out the door, Ggio slugging behind them. He wasn't interested in finding Redder with the other Fraccion. He was more interested in going to the Real World to check up on his partner.

But Barragan had given his orders, and he always comes first.

* * *

The Real World was quiet. The sun was melting over the horizon; the light was blazing like fire over the forest. Karakura was close by, the glass windows of the buildings sparkling under the intense dusk rays of light. It was an amazing scene, but for Redder.

He was staring down the limp snake in his talons, blood dripping down its periscope head in rivulets. He lifted it to his beak and ripped it in two, letting the tail drop to the trees below. The scent of fresh prey was overwhelming, but he had never had such urges to kill before.

All he knew was that he wanted more. More blood. More kill.

Findor. He wanted to kill him. Cuuhlhourne, too! Tesla. So much prey… Had to kill them… A sudden explosion caught his attention and he peered out at Karakura. Soifon. She needed to die, as well! And that pipsqueak, Ggio. Nirgge. Kill them. Barragan. Kill him. **Kill them all**. Leave none alive…

Yes, there would be plenty of fresh kill in town.

Avirama shook the voice from his head. Wait, what the hell was he thinking? What did he have against them?

_Kill them._

_No!_

_Kill. Them. **All.**_

…Kill. No! Never!_ I can't!_ He realized there was a voice toying with the back of his mind, driving him to the brink of insanity. It didn't sound like any voice he knew… His nerves were going haywire as something tried to take control.

Something... _"I will control you to get to him."_

_Who are you?_

_"My name is not important. I was the one who attacked you in the depths of the caves, and the poison I injected weakened your mind enough for me to take control. It truely would have killed you if that damned woman didn't come along, and I wouldn't have to be fighting with you over control of this stupid body!"_

_Hey! It's my stupid body! Back off, sista!_

And, just like that, everything went dark. _"I'm going to control your world... And kill the one who did this to me..."_

* * *

Soifon wiped the blood from the gash in brow, her wound from the mission with Ggio had reopened. "Shit! Komamura, listen to me! I am **not.** A. Traitor!"

"I cannot believe it!" He swung the massive blade of his Ban Kai downward and demolished the street. Soifon appeared at the top of the building to his right, so his next parry destroyed that foundation, too.

"Can we at least take this somewhere else!" She barked, landing behind him, "Think like a captain, Sajin! We might hurt someone if we fight out in the open like this!"

"What do you care?!" And swiped he at her with his fist. She had leapt onto his shoulders. He slashed at her again but with a quick Shun-po she was in the air, hovering above the bulk of a Ban Kai. Its sword rushed up at her, Komamura's frustrated howl echoing from below.

She dodged just as easily as before. "Suzumebachi... What do I do...?"

_"I don't know..."_

"I don't want to use Shi Kai, and I despise Ban Kai. But a Captain level Shinigami like Sajin... I can't hurt him without killing him... But I can't return to Aizen without at least scratching him! And I can't go back to Soul Society if they see me as a traitor..."

_"Just use Ban Kai. There is always a chance that he'll live... I think..."_

_I'm going to kick Aizen's ass when I get back. _She appeared at the other end of the damaged road. "Komamura! Forgive me, but I need to do this!" _Let's go Suzumebachi. I know I'm crazy to not tie myself down first, but it won't make much of a difference._

_"You sure...? You might kill yourself like you almost did the first time you achieved Ban Kai..." _There was no reply. _"Are you trying to kill yourself?" _A half-nod. _"Why? Just because you're a traitor doesn't mean you just kill yourself! You don't know if--"_

"Shut up."

_"...Alright."_

"Ban Kai, Jakuhō Raikōben!"

Komamura shielded his eyes from the pillar of flashing reiatsu as it blasted up into the sky. The sudden shift in the atmosphere practically brought him to his knees, but he managed to stay upright and stare over at the rocket launcher glaring him in the face.

"Sorry about this!" And Soifon fired the missile at his towering Ban Kai.

* * *

The explosion finally caught Ichigo Kurosaki's attention. "Why are two Captains fighting?" He pressed his face against the glass of the window, "Strange..."

"Kurosaki!" He faced his teacher, Ms. Onzo, as she slammed her book on her desk, "What are you muttering about now? Not planning on running off on break, are you?" The glint on her glasses sent him into a quaking fury.

"Uhm... I actually wasn't..."

"You'd better not. You're grades have had such a dramatic decrease since last year!"

Ichigo shrugged and stared back out the window, his senses twitching to the explosion in the distance and a large figure--he thought he recognized it as Komamura's reiatsu--collapsed. There were a few more bursts of destruction and smoke, and then a dense spirit energy surged for a moment and disappeared within the same it took to appear. Like a Hollow's…

"They might have been after that Hollow… I'd better not worry about it and mind my own business…" He scanned around and pulled Mod Soul Kon out of his pocket, "But I'm not like that."

* * *

She was flying, her body smashing through twelve buildings before she hit the ground. Or expected to. Her mind was blank as she endured the blows, hoping that the pain would dull and she would be in a better place.

But she impacted against something rather soft, and the thing that had caught her was taking on the obstacles in the collision path. Everything stopped moving, but only for a moment. A flinching voice muttered, "Damn that hurt... Impressive technique there, Soifon."

She was forced to her feet. "...I thought I told you to stay, Hugh?"

"I'm a wolf, not a dog," He shook the debris from his fur, crouching on all fours so he was down to her height, "I know there isn't much of a difference, but I'm not trained, either. So don't try to get smart with me. Oh, and you don't need to thank me--"

"I didn't want your help!" She snapped and his ears folded back, "I WANTED to die!"

"Soifon... I swore to protect you. If you WANTED to die or not, I don't care. I'm going to protect you with my life, alright?" His ears perked and he shot his head in the direction of a faint growling. "Why would you want to throw your life away all of sudden, anyway?"

"I'm a traitor. I can't go back to the world I used to thrive in. I'm a spy. I can't return to Aizen if he finds out that I'm supposed to be an insider… Hugh, I know why you wanted to be my bodyguard, so you understand where I'm coming from, right?"

"Yes. I know about the incident in Soul Society, and about your current mission. But… What bothers me is why you where so reckless to jump right into killing yourself!"

"I didn't jump in. I just didn't care."

"That's not like you."

"You know nothing about me!" She spat away from him; her voice turned cold, "You don't get it do you? If I'm a traitor than I can't go back to Soul Society no matter how hard I try. If I return to Aizen by killing Komamura, then I'm only one of his puppets. And that is one path I certainly do **not** want to take! I don't want to kill Sajin because it will only make things worse! And I know I am no match for Aizen by myself, and it will be worse if I face off against his whole army! I don't even know their abilities… I'm screwed anyway I look at it!"

Hugh sensed the growling turn into gasps of pain and struggles for breath, "But that's why I'm here."

_"Me, too!" _Suzumebachi cried, _"This mission isn't doomed! If Komamura attacks you, wouldn't you think it would be because he's actually trying to keep Aizen from being suspicious about you?"_

"But Aizen made me…" Soifon's voice trailed off and she felt her gut twist, "Do you think he knew? That Sajin would be playing just to make it look like I'm really on Aizen's side? Even if he used Ban Kai Aizen is still a genius—an unstable one if that—so he could easily figure us out."

From the gaping craters in the buildings, Soifon could see Komamura working his way to his knees, blood dripping from his chest. The damage his Ban Kai took was too much to handle for him, but the fatality from the explosion itself was probably what was making the wound so deadly.

She made her way over to him and kneeled down before him as he fell, his energy fading. "Sajin… Tell me, am I really a traitor? Or is this an act, part of the mission, to make it look like I really am on Aizen's side?"

Komamura's jaws opened to answer, but instead of words blood spilled out. Hugh's hind paw came down and stomped on the back of his neck, earning himself a whimper of sheer pain, "Answer her!"

He was struggling just to stay alive. "Hugh, stop it." Soifon gestured to his leg and he quickly removed it, "Sajin… I'm sorry. I really am…" She lifted his head onto her lap and stroked the back of his neck, "Please… Forgive me… And just rest."

Hugh sat beside her for the moment, studying the people as they crowded around to examine the sudden damage down to the town. They couldn't see them.

Komamura's ears twitched and his distant eyes rolled up to look at her. A tear slid down her cheek, "I didn't want to do this…" Suzumebachi said the mission wasn't screwed, but seeing Komamura like this now… "He had better live, Aizen you bastard…"

Setting his head gently on the ground, Soifon turned to Hugh and said, slowly, "Let's go back… I'm tired of the Real World."

* * *

"So what happened? Did you kill him?" Aizen was smirking, but Soifon wasn't all that happy to see him.

"I don't know if he will live or not, but I did make him bleed," Her tone was grim, "Just like you wanted me to."

"Very good. May he live or not, I don't care," He moved to pat Hugh, but the werewolf shrunk away. "Oh, my apologies, Hugh, I forgot you're not a dog on a leash." But he kept his hand out anyway. Hugh brushed against Aizen's fingers and he scratched behind his ears.

Soifon balled her fists, "You could've had me do something **else **to prove my loyalty, you know. I don't pull off assassinations _without_** reason**!"

"Reason? Assassination? You make me laugh, Soifon." She furrowed her brow and he continued, "I know your Shi Kai ability: Death in Two Steps. But you don't know if he's dead or not? You made him bleed. Whoo. Pie. Freaking. Doo! Here you are, standing before me, telling me that you wanted to do something else because you didn't have a _reason_? You jumped in to the mission to prove your loyalty! Or did you really? Maybe you did it to see another day, fearing my powers and aware that if you were to challenge me you would have to face my Arrancar allies. And did I mention your sudden change in character? Since when have you left a target half-dead and called it an _assassination_?"

Soifon's expression remained unchanged. "…You didn't have any coffee this morning, did you?"

"I prefer tea."

"OK, fine! You didn't have any **tea** this morning, did you?

"No!"

"Oi, Aizen-saan~!" Ggio stormed in, his hands jammed in his pockets, "Have you seen Avirama Redder? He lost his mind and ran off somewhere. Barragan-sama is having us look for him but Las Noches is…" He noticed Soifon, "A very large area to cover… Um, hey Partner! How'd the mission go?"

She didn't respond for a moment, "Fine."

Aizen rubbed at the rings forming under his eyes, "Soifon, you are to report to the next Espada meeting in several days time. For now, have fun finding Avirama."

She bowed briskly and started out with Hugh tagging behind. She hooked her arm into Ggio's, "Let's go."

"Wait wha—"

* * *

"So that's what happened to Redder and Findor? Sounds… intense."

"Like you wouldn't believe. So, what happened to you?" Ggio arched an eyebrow at Soifon's sudden silence. "Ah, I get it! Not gonna tell me! Fine, keep your secrets! I'll just assume everything's alright and I don't need to worry." His hand came up against the wall and blocked her back. "Or, does your lack of response tell me **nothing** went _right_?"

She leaned against the wall. "I don't even know. I guess it went right. I guess nothing went right…"

"Oi! You reopened the wound...!" Ggio touched the gash, his fingertips brushing gently against the eroded skin. "It was hard enough to keep it from bleeding out last time…" He scanned her tear-glazed eyes locked on the floor. "Hey…" His hand moved away, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, still refusing to speak to him about the mission.

"Come on, you can tell me… Unless you really don't want to." His hand clapped against her cheek, the gentle patting encouraging her to finally look at him. But that only lasted a moment and her gray pools strayed back to the floor.

"It's not fair, Ggio…" She uttered, "I didn't want anyone to get hurt…"

"Hey, look at me," He took her chin and lifted her face so her eyes locked with his, "It's alright. No one ever wants to hurt, but destruction is in basic nature. Fight to survive; if you're weak, you're weak. There are some things you just can't avoid, Soifon, and when something happens it isn't always your fault."

There was a moment of dead silence. Hugh's heavy breathing practically echoed off the walls like the fluttering of moth's wings.

Ggio gradually leaned down, his mouth waiting impatiently to close down on hers. [and here comes the spoiler part...]

She could practically feel his lips on her own. The space between them was closing painfully slowly, but all too quickly at the same time. No, she couldn't do this.

**They** couldn't do _this_!

Even though his warming breath was tickling her face, his advancing seemed to slow to an agonizing crawl. Like it wasn't torture enough as it was already. She begged for something or someone to interrupt them. And fast. It was like she had lost all control of the moment...

_"Soifon!"_ Suzumebachi's voice rang out like a siren. "_Soifon, don't! It's going to affect the mission!"_

The mission. Soifon pulled away from Ggio, all the while regretting her actions. She felt this sudden longing to ignore orders and be with the Arrancar, but it would only make things worse.

Everything was tearing her apart.

Without a word, Ggio backed away, his golden eyes lowered to the floor.

"I should go," Soifon muttered, turning away briskly and stalking off down the hall, leaving the Fraccion alone in the silent passageway.

* * *

Hugh was silently following the assassin, pretending he was nothing more than the shadows the crept along the wall.

"Dammit, Suzumebachi! Don't you understand?! There never was any mission!" Soifon was fuming, steam leaking from her ears like water.

_"You don't know that! Hell, Komamura could've seen that you really were on Seireitei's side!"_

"I'm so confused, dammit! It's driving me insane! The Old Man said I was traitor but I remember him giving me the mission! Why would he send the captains to kill me?!"

_"I stand corrected! Look, I just think it will make things worse if you—"_

"How can things get worse?!"

_"…I'm sorry. You're mad, aren't you?"_

"What was your first clue?"

_"…"_

"…Alright, look, I don't mean to be an bitchier than I already am, but I think it would be best if I just accept my fate as one of Aizen's evil henchmen… And I really need to figure this out. Suzumebachi, you're right. I might make things worse if I don't figure out what's really going on!"

"Want me to help?" Hugh offered, "I wield a very acute sense of smell, and I like cats!"

"Cats! That's it!" Soifon jabbed her finger to the werewolf, "I'm going to see Yoruichi-sama! Maybe she'll know what's going on!"

* * *

End. ZOMG BBQ next chapter coming soon!


	9. You are not MY enemy!

Yay! Chapter nine! and there is a GgioSoi moment for the fangirls xD

* * *

**Chapter 9: You are Not _My_ Enemy**

"We are so dead if we're caught doing this…" Hugh adjusted his tie, uncomfortable with the thought of it, "So, who is this Yoruichi person, anyway? And why'd you have me change out of my beast form? This stupid thing in my chest is weird." He tapped his knuckles against the broken chain in his chest.

"Yoruichi-sama is my mentor, and because she can become a cat I'm not sure if she's fond of dogs," Soifon stared at the door before her, "And I don't want anyone mistaking you for a threat, so if no one knows that you're a Hollow—at least not right away—we're in the clear."

She quietly slid the door open, "Yoruichi-sama? Urahara? Tessai? Is anyone here?"

There was a moment of quiet. A black shadow moved across the darkness from deep within the shop. Hugh caught onto a faint trace of feline, but he remained silent.

"Soifon… Why are you here?" A voice rang out. "You shouldn't be here; I have no intentions on listening to you try to talk me onto Aizen's side."

"That's not why I'm here!" Soifon waved her hands wildly, "I came for information! You see, I had a mission to join Aizen's side and act as an inside spy. But there seems to be some confusion… I ran into Komamura, and he said Soul Society has classified me as a traitor. Do you know anything about that?"

A slim black cat appeared from the darkness; its ears twitched, "Soifon, have your assassin wheels stopped turning? You don't walk out in the open like that when you know someone may be watching."

"I know that full well."

"Then why would you—"

"Because I want to see you, and I need information whether you like it or not, Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon's temper was rising, "It's getting dangerous and I really need to know what is going on! So if you know anything I would appreciate it if you told me!"

Yoruichi sighed, "...Wait here, I'll be back in a few moments." She bounded off into the back room.

Hugh faced Soifon, "That's Yoruichi?"

"I know. Didn't expect a cat, did you?"

"Sort of, but I didn't think your mentor would be a cat…"

"She's not."

Hug arched an eyebrow just as the dark-skinned woman reappeared, adjusting her orange sweatshirt, "Soifon, you had better tell me everything. And who's your friend?"

Soifon gestured to the spirit, "This is Hugh, my body guard."

"Body guard?"

"Yes. It was his choice."

* * *

Yoruichi eyed the werewolf and he shrugged. "He smells like dog… Never mind, no time! We'll go down into the training world, and hopefully no one walks in on us." She lead Soifon off towards the back of the shop with Hugh tagging behind.

"So tell me, what did they say about me?" Soifon leaned back against the face of the rock, Yoruichi reclined against the one opposite her.

"Well, first things first… How can I trust you?" The words were like a dagger to Soifon's heart. "I mean… Ichigo stumbled upon Komamura half-dead yesterday, and he said you used your Ban Kai on him. Why would you do that?"

Soifon's eyes brightened faintly, "He's alive? That's a relief…" She stared up at the sky, "It's been a day already? I could've sworn I as only in Las Noches for a few minutes, nor more than an hour…"

"Time goes by slower in Hueco Mundo than in the Real World!" Hugh mentioned. He sniffed the boulder mass nearby and prowled around it.

"Yoruichi-sama… Aizen made me do it. He told me to prove my loyalty by killing Sajin… That was when I found out I was a traitor."

"How wouldn't you know? You're on Aizen's side!"

"No I'm not!" Soifon snapped, "It was a mission! The Head Captain gave it to me face-to-face! He said that I was to rendezvous with a captain once a week! But there was a problem. He didn't tell me what day… I should've asked, but I didn't want to question the Captain Commander's orders, especially if it came from the new Central 46. I guess I was too distracted thinking about how screwed over I was if the mission went wrong."

"That's not what I was told…" Yoruichi scratched her chin, "Yesterday, Hitsugaya—you know that pipsqueak of the tenth division?—he came and reported to us what Komamura said when he came too. The Head Captain orders where, and I **quote**, 'Soifon has disappeared. Her whereabouts are believed to be with Aizen and the other traitors of Seireitei. Her lieutenant reports that the last thing she said before heading out to the Real World was that she was going to see if she could join Aizen without loosing her head. It is unknown if she is still alive, but from this point on she is a traitor of Soul Society. If you see her attack-to-kill without hesitation!' Do you know when that speech was given? A week ago!"

Soifon counted on her fingers, "I only have _at most_ three days of being in Las Noches… With that mission… Hugh… One night… One week after… Yeah, only three days at max!"

"Time is slower in Hueco Mundo!" Hugh remarked again, pawing a hole into the dirt.

Yoruichi scratched the back of her head, "This is really confusing… Do you think the old man is suffering from Alzheimer's?"

"If he is, we had better find a replacement. And fast…"

"Soifon… I'm sorry." Soifon quirked an eyebrow at her mentor. "I doubted you after hearing what had happened with you and Sajin. I knew it couldn't be true… I want to help you! I really, **really**, want to help you! But I don't know what I can do…" Her voice trailed off and tears welled in her eyes, "No one will listen to us. Once Soul Society had there mind's set, it's over. Soifon, please be safe for me until I can try to figure this out, OK?"

Soifon opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She merely nodded. "…Yeah… Yoruichi-sama, thank you—"

"Sush!" Hugh barked and reared to his feet, snarling at the stair case nearby.

The girls jumped to their feet. Yoruichi growled, "I feel Urahara's spirit energy… He's alone. No, Tessai is with him. Jinta and Ururu must be somewhere else." She grabbed Soifon's wrist, "Stay close. I know Urahara is an understanding guy, but I don't know if there is anyone besides them. They could be hiding their reiatsu."

"Alright."

Hugh's snarling was turning vicious, and his veins pulsed against his skin. "Hugh," Soifon touched his arm, "Calm down. It'll be fine. Try and hold off."

"My apologies," And his malicious figure relaxed.

The trio cautiously made it upstairs and into the room before the door. Kisuke and Tessai were no where to be seen, but only for the moment. Yoruichi could sense them, but she didn't have time to pinpoint where the energy was radiating from.

She dragged the assassin out of the shop and into the open—and suddenly there were various reiatsus crushing down in the atmosphere.

"Shit…" Soifon muttered, "Not Arrancar, so there's an up to this..."

"I think someone saw you coming in and got reinforcements," Yoruichi released her grip on Soifon's wrist and prepared to fight. Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, and a handful of squad ten members landed in a ring circling around the trio and blocking them in.

Hugh crouched and bared his jagged fangs. Soifon reached for her Zanpakuto, "Hitsugaya! What is the meaning of this?"

"We are Sajin-Taiichou's replacements," Toshiro dead-panned, "And we're here to apprehend you, **dead** _or_ **alive.**"

Hugh let loose a powerful howl and turned werewolf, slamming his arms into the ground and snarling viciously. Soifon slowly unsheathed Suzumebachi, her heart racing. _Shit! I came to see Yoruichi-sama, but I didn't think I'd get her into any trouble!_

"Wait, Hitsugaya-san," Yoruichi held up her hands in defense, "Please let me explain! There was a slight confusion! Soifon came to me for help! She isn't on Aizen's side, but there was—"

"Save it," Toshiro interrupted and raised his blade, "These are orders. Soifon's head is wanted for Central 46, and I don't have a say in the matter."

"Says who?!" Hugh scolded.

"Stop it!" Soifon cried and everyone looked at her, "Stop for just a moment! Yoruichi-sama isn't in this! Don't you **dare** take _anything_ out on her! I swear, Hitsugaya, if you so much as harm a hair on her head I'm going to slit your throat!"

Yoruichi faced her, "Soifon, don't say that… I know you would never go that far…"

"You obviously don't know me well enough," Soifon reached into her vest pocket, "I don't want to hurt anyone, but it's in my veins as an assassin. I was born into a clan with their hands soaked in blood. You know I'm a killer, so I'm not afraid to hurt when need be."

"Soifon… That's not true…"

"**Shut up**," She hissed, and her hand retracted from her pocket, "The **sound** of your _voice_ is getting on my nerves. Hugh!" The werewolf jumped back towards her as her arm came up into the air, "I'm sorry, Yoruichi-sama!" And chucked the small objects in her hand to the ground.

Gray clouds swirled about and blinded everyone. Yoruichi blinked into the smoke and heard Hitsugaya exclaim, "Hold you ground! It's just a couple of smoke bombs! It will clear!"

But when it did, the squad members—except for the captain and his lieutenant—were scattered around, their necks torn or slit open and still leaking blood. "Shit!" Matsumoto uttered under her breath with disbelief.

"A silent massacre, nothing too surprising for someone like Soifon~!" Urahara appeared with Tessai Tsukabishi beside him, "Wouldn't you agree, Yoruichi-san~?"

"She has been raised well…" The woman admitted, lowering her topaz-glazed eyes to the ground.

Hitsugaya gyrated around and tapped his finger against the intercom in his ear, "This is Hitsugaya, Toshiro, and Captain of the tenth division. We failed to capture the convict Soifon, and she killed my team… Alright, I understand." He switched it off, "Matsumoto! We are to return to Soul Society."

"Hai!" And she sheathed her Zanpakuto.

"…She's not a traitor…" Yoruichi uttered to herself, her soft voice carried on the wind, "I know she isn't… She can't be…"

* * *

"DAMMIT!" _Bang_. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" _Bang_. Soifon punched the wall again and again like a never ending sparring match, her fist leaving gaping craters with every blow.

Hugh's ear folded back against his head. He busied himself with licking the crimson from his lips, his stomach churning with each repulsive lap of tangy blood. Soifon continued to take her fury out on the wall, unaware of the presence lurking down the hall.

The Werewolf ignored the familiar figure and licked the small splatter of red from Soifon's cheek, quickly backing away when her raging came to an abrupt halt. "Um…" The voice cleared his throat, "Hey, Soifon… Is… everything alright?"

"Go away, Ggio."

"It doesn't help if you won't tell me what's going on that's making you so upset."

"It's nothing," She managed past her swelling throat. Tears slid down her face and dripped off her chin; her body quivered as she tried not to scream with the frustration and hate built up inside her heart.

"…If it's about what happened before, I'm—"

"It's not that!" She was at her breaking point, "It's never been about you! You did nothing wrong, Ggio!" _You saved me, bastard. I found a friend in you, an ARRANCAR! You did EVERYTHING wrong… _

He approached her and his hand came up to her shoulder. "Soifon, I…" His voice faltered and he expected her to pull away like she had done a few times before. Instead, she buried her face in his chest and screamed, his shirt muffling her voice.

His arms came up around her petite body, holding her close. "…If there's anything you need, just tell me… I'm your partner, so I have your back no matter what…"

Her legs collapsed and they slid to the floor, her crying silently dying with the stillness of the room. After a few minutes Hugh crept around and curled up behind them, letting Ggio lean back against his bulky body. "Don't get too comfortable," Hugh growled, "I'm only doing this for the woman."

"Yeah," Ggio chuckled, "I know."

Soifon's sobbing turned into heavy breathing, and after a short while it slowed to a steady beat. Ggio, despite himself, pressed a small kiss on her brow.

_Barragan-sama had better not find me like this..._

* * *

As an hour came and went, Findor noticed his King was starting to get agitated with the little evidence his Fraccion were finding pointing towards Redder's disappearance. "Where could he have **possibly** gone?" Carias muttered and pressed his hand to the wall, hoping to find _some_ trace of Avirama's reiatsu.

There was a faint flicker. Oh, shit! Right behind him! He spun, but Redder's hand was already grasped around Findor's neck, "Sorry, pal, but you're in my way!"

And tossed him clear across the hall and through the opposite wall.


	10. When All Isn't Said

Question by Darkmachine: "I have a question, are grimmjow's fraccion alive in your story and should soifon also meet the privaron espadas, the other fraccions/numeros, and rudobon?"

My answer: Yes, but not for long. I haven't gotten around to them yet. The story is mainly focused around Soifon, Barragan and his Fraccion, and the trio of ex-shinigami... And Cupcake and Hugh. LOL

* * *

**Chapter 10: When all isn't said...**

Yoruichi slammed her hand on the table and Jinta jumped, "How can you be so calm about this, Kisuke?!"

"If I was being as emotional as you, how would it help the situation?" Urahara wafted himself with his annoying little fan. Yoruichi went to protest but he cut her short, "I understand the situation full well, Yoruichi-san, but I'm afraid there is **nothing** we can do."

"There has to be _something_!"

"There _isn't_. Yoruichi, I need you to take a deep breath. It's not like you to get all worked up in any situation no matter how serious," He shut his fan and tipped his hat so the shadow concealed his eyes, "We both know I'm right."

She rubbed at the chill creeping along the back of her neck, "I just don't get it, though, Kisuke... I want to do something for her! She's on her own on Aizen's side, and we're her only link to the world..."

"You trust her?"

"I'm ashamed for doubting her."

"...And it makes it even more frustrating to know that you can't do anything to help her..."

"You're wrong," She muttered under her breath, almost to herself, "I'll do _anything_ to get her back..."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Absolutely positively sure?"

"Yes. Cupcake is a girl and she would look better if she wore a dress."

"Woman instincts?"

"You expected something else?" Soifon mused, but she didn't expect an answer to her question.

Ggio shrugged and twitched Hugh's rock-hard arm with his elbow, "What do you think Hugh? Is Cupcake really a girl, or is Gin confused? And if you think Cupcake is a girl, would she look good in a dress?"

"Don't drag me into the conversation for I honestly do not care."

"No need to be such a kill joy!"

"I am not!" Hugh barked, "I should have you know I am an artist!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It doesn't."

That was when the wall nearby collapsed and Findor's silhouette went flying from the debris, smashing clean through the opposite side of the hall. Avirama jumped from the debris and brushed his pants off.

"Redder!" Ggio exclaimed.

The Arrancar scowled at him, "Where's that damned Barragan?! You, Kid! Do you know where that Arrancar is?!"

The trio shot each other awkward expressions, "Uh, Redder, dude..." Ggio approached him, "Are you alright?" But before he could get an answer Findor sprang from the darkness and tackled Redder to the floor, pinning him by his throat.

"Ggio! This isn't Redder!"

Avirama snatched a handful of Findor's shirt and chucked him to the floor. "You can't seem to keep your mouth shut, can you?" And he jumped to his feet. Ggio slashed at him with his Zanpakuto but Redder jerked back and the blade merely sliced the air.

He reached for Carias and brought him into a head lock, "I see we're going to have to do this the hard way! Fine, bring me Barragan if you ever want to see this prissy little blonde again!" And with a quick sonido he was gone.

Soifon leaned towards Hugh and whispered, "What the hell just happened?" She received a simple shrug. "I find this sudden conflict amusing for some odd reason." He cocked his head,

Ggio let the moment sink in before he turned to his partner, "Soifon, there is something seriously wrong with this. I'm going to get Barragan-sama and see if he has any light for the situation--" He didn't get to finish as a familiar presence appeared nearby.

They stared over to see Ichimaru, a smug grin across his face, "Soi-chan! Aizen-sama requested to speak with you!" Cupcake was gnawing on his head. "He said it was important, but you don't need to rush."

Soifon shot Ggio an uneasy look, "Uh... Hugh, why don't you go with Ggio? I'll catch up with you two as soon as I can."

"But--" Hugh caught himself, knowing she wouldn't change her mind, "Alright. I'll go." He padded over to Ggio.

The Arrancar started down the hall, "Catch ya later, Soifon!" With Hugh at his heels.

Soifon waited until they were out of sight to turn to Gin, "Didn't I tell you before I hate that nickname? What could Aizen want that's so important, anyway? Another hit-and-run mission to test my patience?"

"Not exactly..." Ichimaru muttered, his smile pressing into a thin line, "He said he would explain everything to you. But, to be honest, I've been following in his shadow for a while now, and he usually tells me everything about what he plans to do... This time, he left me in the dark..."

"Is there something I should know?"

"If there was, don't you think I would know, too?"

* * *

"Ah, Soifon! Glad you could come!" Aizen stood perfectly lax with his hands at his sides. Tousen was sitting at a table nearby, his chair up against the wall and his finger drumming against the barren surface. Ichimaru made himself comfortable in the chair on the opposite side of the table cradling Cupcake like a child.

"What do you want?" She spat, still pissed off for what he made her do, "I'm kinda busy so don't expect me to kill another Captain for you." She didn't want to tell him Komamura was alive, let alone that she had snuck out to the Real World to get answers behind his back.

"That's not why I called you down here. Soifon, I've decided to let you in on a little secret," His voice darkened, "Otherwise known as my plan. You guys, too, Ichimaru-san and Kaname-san."

Tousen groaned, "It's about time."

Aizen ignored his crude remark and continued, "Soifon, Kaname and Gin already know that I want to recreate the Oken to assassinate the King of Soul Society--" He raised his hand and Soifon's bewildered expression disappeared as soon as he mouth slammed shut, "--but I did not tell them why I dragged _you_ into the picture."

"What... Do you mean?" Soifon felt everything shift suddenly, and realization hit its mark.

"That mission you were given to join my side and gather information? It was fake."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She snapped, shooting her gaze to the floor and hoping there was a slim to none chance of him believing her obviously false remark. "What mission? I wasn't given--"

"That's not going to work," He scolded, "You were given a mission by the Head Captain. Were you not? Oh, what's the matter? Did you just realize that you actually weren't given a mission?" She studied him, her mind spinning, "Why else would Soul Society classify you as a traitor? I used Kyōka Suigetsu to make it seem like you really were given a mission by the Captain Commander. I purposely left out a few minor details to see if you really were the assassin you were trained to be..." His grin broke open his face, "It seems, perhaps not."

"**AIZEN**!" She lunged at him, her blade gleaming with desire for blood, "**YOU BASTARD**!" She slashed at him but he blocked her back with his wrist.

_"Soifon!" _Suzumebachi cried, _"You're no match for him! Don't attack him so recklessly!"_

_**Shut up!** _She pushed against him with enough force to have destroyed a handful of foundations, "What do you want with me?!" A small cut spread over his skin and he eyed her with amusement dancing in his deadly brown-gold voids.

"You didn't let me finish. See that cut you just gave me?" Blood began to trickle from the wound, "Not many people are able to harm me. You can be Captain level and you still won't be able to so much as leave a cut. If you can cut me, even the slightest bit, then you're just an obstacle in my way. You aren't strong enough to attack me by yourself, but you do it anyway? Why? What kind of assassin are you if you can't even stick by your own rules? If I remember correctly, aren't you the one always scold your underlings for doing something wrong?"

"What do you know about it?!"

"Enough," He slapped her sword down and followed through with a back-hand to her face, knocking her to the floor, "But the ironic part is, you can't seem to live by your own rules. The way of the assassin! And that's why I want you. You have enough potential to become a Vasto Lorde. Those pathetic Vizards and Kaname helped me to prefect the process, and I felt you could be the result of prefect completion!"

"What if I say no?!" She swung at him, but he grabbed her Zanpakuto with the same injured hand.

"You don't exactly have a say in the matter. If you don't, you don't. You'll still be a shinigami, but there is no way you'll be able to return to Soul Society. You're on my side whether you like it or not. And if you follow me, do not befriend, do not trust, and _certainly_ do** not** admire. I want you to be a Vasto Lorde, Soifon."

"Why not Gin?" She hissed.

"He's a different story," He replied and grabbed her collar, slinging her into the wall.

The force wasn't enough to break the wall itself, but Soifon felt a sharp crack in her side as the wind was knocked from her lungs. Aizen pinned her there, sealing her armed hand to the side of her head and his forearm crossing her neck.

"It's... not fair..." She gagged on her own words, unable to catch the breath she so desperately needed.

"Fair?" He retorted, "FAIR?! How about I tell you about fair?!" He dropped her to the floor and backed away, his fists balled and his figure tense unlike anytime before, "You were born into a household with a weak name. Your clan was thought to be a shame to the line of assassination. You tried to prove everyone wrong and trained yourself like a dog to grow strong and even fill Yoruichi's shoes! Want to know what I was doing? Running from the law because my own family tried to _kill_ me! I was a monster in their eyes--in everyone's eyes..."

Kaname and Gin shot each other awkward expressions. Neither of them had ever been told of Aizen's background. He was a mysterious guy, but even they were surprised with his sudden about-face in behavior. Soifon was on her knees, taking in greedy gulps of air and gripping at the bruises forming around her neck.

Aizen's figure relaxed and his voice returned to the usual mello tone, "How about I just start from the beginning...?"

* * *

Next chapter: Aizen's past is revealed! For what reason is Soifon CHOOSING to become a Vasto Lorde? and does Barragan really know what's going on with Redder? Oh the chaos that will insue!! :D


	11. Stab Your Own Back

Chaos insues!! WHOOT! sry I'm late. been busy and unmotivated and I've had problems with updating in general. But the updates will be flowing back to normal! i swear!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Stab your own back**

_It all started over a hundred years ago. Maybe even two hundred if I'm remembering correctly... The farthest back that I can recall is when I was a small child, no more than nine in human years..._

_I can remember that sweet scent that always blew by, like a mixture of honey glaze and lavender._ "Aizen-Chan," My mother approached me from the small house we lived in within the nineteenth Rukongai district, "Where are you going?"

With nothing but the clothes on my back I bravely turned to her and replied, "To see if any of the other kids want to play with me!"

"Alright, but you be careful!"

"I will!" The day was bright for me. I had a dream to join Seireitei and become a Shinigami. The thought was overwhelming for me and made me itch with excitement. But there was one problem with my bright day…

Some of my friends and I always grouped in an unoccupied ally way where we would talk about becoming captains. Today they wanted to test their spiritual energies.

Not so bad, right? Wrong.

I was the last one to try my part. Slowly, the ball of bluish energy began to form in my hands. It was like nothing I had ever seen! To think something as brilliant as this could form from me! Gradually, it grew larger and larger until it was practically engulfing my whole body. My friends were just as amazed as I was.

Until the moment fell apart... I lost control of my reiatsu, and just like that the entire block was sucked into my energy. There was screaming, but I knew it was from me as I tried to regain control. And then it was over… I can't remember what happened after that, but everyone and **everything **on the street had been destroyed…

Even my friends…

Of course, when Soul Society saw this incident as a possible threat with the Hollows they sent a Shinigami to kill me. When I wasn't found because my mother had sent me away to hide they slaughtered her and my family…! I remember the Soul Reaper's face, so I let a hundred years pass before I joined Seireitei.

_That was what lead me to be Shinji Hirako's lieutenant. I thus furthered my plans to overthrow Seireitei… But this is not mainly for revenge. It is to change the justice of the Soul Society. Don't you understand? I don't want to kill the king; I want to be a king!_

_

* * *

_

"Why involve me?" Soifon questioned, suddenly finding her anger to be simpering down to a state that was everything _but_ her.

Aizen smirked, "Who do you think was the Shinigami that was sent to kill me? I'll give you a hint: you are of the same bloodline…" There was a moment of silence, and there was a strange look of bewilderment in Soifon's eyes, "Yes, it was your father. But that's not why you're here! The Royal Family has their own Royal Guard, no? So the weakest member of the forces, the head of the Fon Clan; AKA: your great grandfather, if part of the Royal Guard! That is why the Fon clan had been regarded as failure—because they are the bloodline of the weakest assassins. You have potential, Soifon, because of your genetic abilities to be a cold blooded killer."

Soifon sat back on her heels, "So you're saying you want to become a King out of both revenge and hatred, and you want me to be your body guard or some confusing shit like that?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"…You're insane, but I think I'm finally seeing things your way…" Soifon mentally kicked herself in the ass for admitting that out loud, "What did you plan on doing with me again? Make me an Arrancar?"

"Vasto Lorde, by using the Hougyoku—to be honest, you will not be able to become a Vasto Lorde because you are not a Hollow. But I'm going to make you even stronger than that! I will give you the powers of a Vasto Lorde!"

Gin and Tousen shot each other uneasy expressions.

"What do you say, Soifon?" Aizen gestured his hand out to her; "You will be able to use both the powers of a Shinigami and a Hollow! Both you and Suzumebachi will become an unstoppable force!"

_"Soifon, you can't seriously be buying his story?!" _Suzumebachi whined.

_Shut up, this will be a good way to stop him. Let's just play it through for now, and become that damned monster. If we can kill Aizen, then it will be worth it._

_"What if we can't?"_

_Then we can't. But if we can defeat his Espada, we'll be in the clear… Sort of, but it's better to become a Hollow than to remain weak. We're on dangerous grounds, Suzumebachi._

_"I… OK. Let's do this."_

Soifon's skillfully locked her hand into Aizen's, "Fine. We'll do it." He hauled her to her feet, "When do we start?"

"During the Espada meeting in less than several days time."

* * *

"Barragan-sama!" Ggio exclaimed, "You know what's going on with Redder?!"

"Yes," The ancient Espada faced him and said grimly, "This is the work of more than just an unknown force. It is both an Arrancar and a Hollow working as a team. If I'm correct, the Hollow has the unusual ability to manipulate people and whisper to them a message that was given to them by an Arrancar for the host. They are a rarity and can be very useful for delivering messages behind enemy lines without being detected. I have encountered only two—and killed both. They are very hard to tame, albeit some Arrancar have been able to use them."

Ggio and the other Arrancar glanced amongst each other. "So who's the Arrancar sir?" Nirgge questioned quizzically. When there was no response Hugh bared his fangs at the sent of tension.

"I have encountered only one Arrancar who has ever been able to control a Hollow like this…" Barragan faced his Fraccion, "Return to Ogof Craig a Ffynnon! The Hollow Redder failed to capture must be there!"

The Fraccion saluted and where gone faster than Hugh could blink.

"Barragan," Hugh growled, "Do you know who is in that cave? If so, do you think Aizen sent your Fraccion instead of you for a reason?"

The Segunda pinched his eyes towards the bridge of his nose, frustrated, "That bastard just loves messing with me… Yes, I know who is there—I forgot to tell my Fraccion a few important rules!" He slammed his fist into the wall, "Curse this stupid time aspect! Always making forget the important things! Alright, look, I need to catch up with them. It's not safe if they go without knowing the one important rule to surviving that Arrancar!"

Hugh folded his ears back, "What could possibly be so bad?"

"It's all over if you look into her eyes."

"You can't mean…?"

"Yes. I do. She's the one behind all of this, and she wants to do it to get to me! She used to be an Espada, too, before Aizen shot her out of the ranks along with all the other Privaron." Barragan started for the door.

"Are you going to handle the situation?"

"I don't really have a choice."

Hugh waited until he was out of earshot before mentioning to no one in particular, "When did _he_ become so bad-ass all of sudden?"

* * *

The darkness of the cave was gripping at the Espada's figure as he made his way through the hidden passages that could only be accessed by the dead and seen by the gifted. Shifting shadows distracted him for a quick second as his eyes frisked back and forth, scanning for signs of his Fraccion.

There was a quick hint of despair. "I knew you would come vor me, Barragan Luizenbarn! But I am avraid you are too late to zave your preziouz Frazzion!"

Yes. There was no mistaking the familiar accent of the voice that echoed off the slick walls and acid dripping ceiling. "Hmph. Medusa, it's been way too long! The last time I saw you you were running across Hueco Mundo with your head hung low with shame!"

"Zhut up, you talk too much!"

"Hypocrite."

"Oi! Never mind, I have no time vor your voolish gamez! Come deeper into my home, Barragan, and zen I will vace you and we can vinally pick up vrom where we levt ovv!"

"I just want my Fraccion!"

"The vive of them were zupid enouv to look into my eyez… Iv you win thiz vight, I will vree zem." There was a shudder of movement in the darkness, and then nothing.

"Five…" Barragan muttered, "Then where's the sixth?"

A chill crept along his spine like raking fingernails, but he exhaled a collected breath to calm himself. "I've dealt with you once before, and I can certainly do it again!" With confidence pumping adrenaline through his veins for a very rare moment in his afterlife, he started even further into the darkness of the cave.

-

"Dead end…" Barragan approached the end of the passage, silently cursing under his breath as he entered into a sight he wished he didn't have to see…

Four Fraccion turned to stone in their Ressureccions.

The Espada accounted Nirgge, Cuuhlhourne, Findor, Redder, and Poww. Ggio was missing. "She said five… Then Ggio must not be here, but how dare he disobey a direct order! Even if I didn't give them any warnings about this place to begin with…"

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. "Oh, darling you're looking absolutely wondervul! How many yearz haz it been zince we lazt zaw each other?"

"Medusa… I'm not the one who got you thrown out of Las Noches."

"You did thiz to me!" The Espada's lanky figure appeared, still wearing the same white Arrancar uniform that she had always worn: The sleeveless top and slim pants with a zigzag designed sash. The multi-typed snakes for her hair hissed and snapped at the air, itching to turn Barragan to stone. Her eyes were crystal blue, but Barragan didn't need to look away. She appeared just about as elderly as him, but she was more agile.

She hissed at him as she approached, "You are ze only one who can wiztand my powerz! All your Frazzion, zough, were not az lucky az you!"

"I still don't understand why you would try to kill me. I didn't. Do. Anything!"

Medusa slid her nails under his chin, "But my dear, you were ze ruler of Laz Nochez! A very charming one, at zat! We were vriendz vor many yearz during your rule, but when zat ztupid Zhinigami came and deztroyed everything, you dezided to follow him! Zo did I, but when Aizen dezided zat I was no longer worth of any uze to him, I was cazt from Laz Nochez."

"I still didn't do anything."

"Wrong. You didn't do anything, but that'z why I want to kill you!" Her snakes tapped their fangs against the Espada's skin and he winced, "You didn't do anything vor me!"

There was a sudden silence, and Barragan scanned her eyes. Looking into them would have turned him to stone, but her powers were useless against him. Instead, he saw the flashbacks racing through her mind. Back to when he was still ruler.

When there was no Aizen.

* * *

**End**. Yes, barragan's childhood sweetheart is Medusa xD

Darkmachine: an assassin and an executioner are almost the same thing right, so should Soifon meet Rudobon and if she does become a vasro lorde arrancar, should he become her vice-caption/fraccion next with ggio vega with equal ranks?

Me: ...She could but because I'm WAY Too lazy to include him probably not. Just because she becomes a Vasto Lorde Arrancar doesn't mean she's going to get any underlings albeit Hugh and Ggio because they are her partner/protector.

**Next time**:

A certain part of Barragan's past is revealed, and who comes to save the day?


	12. The Barragan Effect

Must... Update... Updates... are... fun! But gonna be rather slow... T_T very busy until next week.

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Barragan Effect**

_107 Years ago…_

"Catch her! Don't let her away!"

She was slithering across the ever shifting sands of Hueco Mundo, a bandage tied around her eyes and the snakes for her hair hissing directions into her ears. It was never hard for her to be a Hollow, but she was clearly outmatched if she was being attacked by an army of Adjuchas.

The ground shook with the drumming from the feet of the massive Hollows tailing her.

Her lower half was a snake's body, white and scaly, but her upper half resembled a normal human's. Her nails were sharp enough to be used as claws, and a thick plate covered her chest. There was a hole just below her waist, and her tongue had an unusual habit of flickering in and out of her lips past her jagged teeth and pointed snake fangs that leaked toxins--always smelling her surroundings due to her lack of a nose. Her eyes were golden glazed, but hidden beneath the cloth.

"_ROCK_!" The serpents hissed but all too late. She collided with the boulder and bounced back into the dirt, sand swirling up around her body. "Shit…" She rose and rubbed at her throbbing head.

The bandage around her face was starting to get irritating.

Suddenly, the Hollows were surrounding her, howling and roaring with anticipation the same statement over and over again, "YOU TRESPASSED INTO BARRAGAN-SAMA'S THRONE ROOM! YOU WILL DIE! YOU WILL DIE!"

_Dammit, _She thought, her snakes hissing in chorus. She wouldn't be able to turn them all to stone without getting killed first!

"WAIT!"

All was silent except for the soft impact of flesh against sand. "_They are kneeling_," the snakes hissed. "_But there is one approaching you. He must be the King Barragan they were screaming about._"

"You, Adjuchas," The voice boomed, "You turned five of my followers to stone with your eyes. That is an interesting ability. What is your name?"

"Meduza," She snarled, her tongue flicking from her lips and sensing his presence just before her. "Who are you?"

"Barragan Luisenbarn, King of Las Noches. It is surprising you have not heard of me."

"Well, conzider yourzelv unheard ov," She remarked, her snake-like tail twitching.

His grim and blank stare remained unmoving, but a boney finger reached up and tapped the bandage. She jerked back. "Take it off. I want to see your eyes before I have my army rip you apart for barging into my palace without permission."

"Never!" She barked and backed against the rock, her snakes rearing up and hissing at the king.

"…Are you afraid you will turn me to stone?"

"I'm never avraid!"

"Then take it off."

"…Vine. But you're going to regret thiz," She reached back and untied the cloth, letting it drop to the ground. Her crystallized voids glared onto the Hollow, but he remained still. A handful of his followers began to freeze, their bodies slowly forming into stone.

One exclaimed, "Look away!" And the rest quickly gyrated or shut their eyes.

"…I don't get it," Barragan remarked after a moment of studying her glare.

She was taken aback, "How... How are you rezizting my power?!" She disbanned her cowarding position and prolonged herself so she could stare into his face, "I have vrozen many wivout eyez... What makez you zo zpezial?"

"You're asking me?"

She wrapped her body around his own and took his boney chin between her fingers, her tongue flicking against his cheek, "You zmell like zelf-abzorbed rich human! Are you really a king?"

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"Vair enouve," She hissed and dropped back to the ground, "By the way your vollowerz were acting I am azzuming I walked in on a bad time. I did not zink it waz a zrone room becauze you lacked a zeiling!"

Barragan crackled with laughter, "How foolishly naive! I don't need any fancy foundation, for the sky is my ceiling!" He gestured his skinless hand to the darkness above.

"Zat'z a lot to rule," Medusa said slowly, starting to wonder who had put him in charge to begin with.

"Hardly," Barragan muttered, "Power gets you everything."

"But how long doez it lazt?"

There was an awkward moment of silence. "Take my word for it, Medusa: everything comes crashing down eventually. The real truth lies within how you deal with your power while you still have it."

She studied him, "How long will you lazt?"

"As long as I can. And that could be quite a while."

* * *

It is only a few years later... and she is standing in the scattered dead that once made up Barragan's army. She can see the three Shinigami grinning as the King screams at them. One man looks at her, his glasses glinting with death.

And she feels fear.

---

There is an Arrancar. He rarely speaks, but when he does it is to Aizen. Aizen is the new king of Las Noches, which now has a real ceiling. She and her King are part of the ranks labeled Espada. She feels she will not keep her number for long.

There is an Arrancar. He is powerful, but he has not proven himself to the Espada just yet. She fears he will want to challenge her and take her position, just as Nnoitra always attempts with Nelliel.

There is an Arrancar. He is the only one to have obtained segunda. She is afraid he will surpass her.

There is an Arrancar. He confuses her. Why does he want to take her position so badly? Is it because he just wants to get into the Espada and proove himself to Aizen?

There is an Arrancar. He is the new fourth Espada.

---

She ran. She ran as fast and as far as she could. She serves no purpose to Aizen now, so he tries to kill her. Why is it always her? But he... Her King... He does not stand up for her. He just watches as she is deranked.

And as she flees. He just **watches**. She wants to kill him now.

_She wants to kill all of them._

* * *

"Medusa," Barragan backed away from her, "I'm sorry for anything I did to you, but I did it with good reason. Maybe it will be best if I explain--"

"Zere iz no need to explain you old baztard," Medusa snapped, turning away from him, "I have grown in power, Barragan, zince we lazt zaw eaz other! You will die by my hand, and your preziouz Frazzion will make exzelent piezes vor my collezion! But we will not vight here. Vollow me," Her voice darkened, "_King_."

An ominous feeling overcame Barragan by the time she had exited the room. "Dammit, Medusa... You won't understand if you won't let me tell you what really happened..."

Gathering his confidence, for the first time since Ulquiorra had joined the ranks, he started off after her.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in Las Noches..._

"Soifon! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Ggio and Hugh approached Soifon who was leaned against the wall, her eyes fixed on the nothingness before her. "I need your help--Are you alright...?"

"Ggio..." Soifon straightened and puffed out her chest, "I'm fine! I was just thinking. So, what did you need me for?"

"Soifon..." Hugh muttered, "You're not fine. I can see it in your eyes."

Soifon shrugged, "Even if I were to tell you two, you guys can't do anything about it anyway. So just tell me what's happening and I'll help you out--" Ggio's hand pushed Soifon's chest and pinned her to the wall. "Hey!"

"What the hell, Soifon?!" He raged and instantly silenced her, "You keep saying you're alright, but you're not! I'm tired of you keeping secrets from me! If we're going to be partners you had better start talking!"

She shoved him away, and Hugh crouched, ready to pounce if they started onto dangerous grounds.

Which they probably would.

"Back off, Ggio!" She snapped, "Why can't I ever just breathe without you being concerned?!"

"Because I'm concerned as your partner!" He snapped back. "So why don't you just tell me the truth?! You don't know one thing about my abilities, so you don't know how much I can help you! Just talk to me!"

"I can't, you freaking dumbass!"

"Why not?!"

"I just can't, alright?!" She shot her chilling glare to the floor, "I just can't... I don't want to hurt you..."

There was a moment of silence, but it didn't last long. Ggio lunged and slugged his fist at her faster than Hugh could even blink. She didn't move, but waited for the force to connect with her cheek. Instead, the punch hit the wall beside her head.

"TELL ME DAMMIT!!"

Hugh was suddenly upon him, slamming him into the floor with his snarling fangs bared in his face. Ggio pressed into the shatter tile, his arms useless under Hugh's crushing mass.

"Stop it!" Soifon exclaimed, "Just please, stop! If you want the truth that bad I'll just tell you!"

_"Soifon! Don't!" _Suzumebachi cried.

Hugh's malicious behavior faded and his ears perked as his body twisted to look at her, "No! Soifon!" Ggio kicked the wolf to the floor and jumped to his own feet. Hugh rolled once and caught his balance on all fours, suddenly snarling again.

"Ggio..." Soifon turned to him, "I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that. And that's why it is so hard to tell you this..." The werewolf crept closer to Soifon, his figure still tense towards the Fraccion. "...I'm not who you think I am."

Ggio titled his head, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not... Really here because I want to be. It was a mission..." Her voice trailed off, "I didn't think it would come down to this. Aizen played with my mind so I would join his side, just so I could become his strongest experiment. My father killed his family, so he wants me to pay him back with my own life. His illusions brought me here; made me your partner... I was supposed to be an insider, a spy, and gather information. I should have seen this coming... And after you saved me from the river the day we met Hugh, I guess I just--I don't know--found someone I could trust. And that's why I haven't told you yet. I didn't want to hurt you."

Ggio's fists were balled, but he was trying harder to keep himself calm to hide the dangerous expression across his face.

"I knew I was no match for the Espada if I told anyone right away. But now... I... I can't! Ggio, I can't do this!" She leaned back against the wall and ducked her head into her hands, "I never wanted any of this! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Aizen! Fuck, Ggio, I just don't know anymore! Now I'm supposed to become a damned Vasto Lorde experiment and... I'm just so confused... I can't go back to Soul Society after what Aizen did. I mean, if he came to me instead of a Hollow I should've known there was something suspicious! But I'm a fool, Ggio. A complete idiot..."

He made his way over to her, but instead of scolding her like she thought he would he snaked his arms around her back and brought her against his chest. "OK. It's OK, Soifon. I understand now."

"You aren't even upset?" She questioned, shooting a quizzical glance at Hugh. He shrugged back.

"No," Ggio replied, "I'm not. I wish you would have told me sooner, though. I'm your partner, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. You aren't going to become an experiment."

"Ggio..." She brought her own arms around his waste, "Thank you, but I'm afraid it's too late. I'm going to become a Vasto Lorde, and I'm going to defeat Aizen."

There was a sudden flash of red as blood splattered to the floor...

...and Hugh's body followed it.

* * *

End.

Next time, what the hell just happened, and what will happen with Barragan and Medusa?! Like I said before, who will come to the rescue?!


	13. BE II: X Isn't My Mark

**Chapter 13: Barragan Effect II: X Isn't My Mark**

"Hugh!" Soifon heard herself exclaim. She hadn't even managed to take a step when a shadow slammed into Ggio and brutally knocked him to the floor. Her senses went haywire and she used shun-po to dodge the crescent blade that spiraled out of nowhere and sliced into the wall.

Ggio sprang up, his Zanpakuto already unsheathed, and prepared to brawl with the figure before him. "Tesla?!" He exclaimed.

Soifon landed beside Hugh--he had a bloody gash running down his back--who was struggling to his feet.

A crackling laughter echoed and the weapon was tugged from the wall, shooting back across the hall and into the hands of--"Nnoitra," Soifon uttered under her breath.

The Espada swung the blade over his shoulder, "Heh! Glad I finally found you, Soifon! A little birdie told me you're going to become Aizen's new pet! So I decided to see what's made you so special!"

"What does that matter to you?" She hissed, reaching for her Zanpakuto.

"Try everything," He shot back and raised his armed hand, "I'm the Espada's best, and no one is going to surpass me! I'm going to kill you now before you get any stronger! Besides," His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, "It's not like Aizen's going to care if you're dead or not anyway!"

The weapon was slung at her, but she dodged. He used sonido and appeared behind her, the Zanpakuto already repositioned in his grip.

Nnoitra swung down but she dodged again, rolling to her feet beside Hugh. "Are you alright?"

"Barely…" He muttered and collapsed to the floor again, "Shit… You are going to have to fight without me…" Hugh worked his way to his paws, and Nnoitra's blade spiraled at Soifon; Hugh slashed at it and it clattered to the floor.

A stream of blood splattered and the werewolf toppled over, "Shit…again…"

Ggio, in the background, clashed blades with Tesla, but neither seemed eager to take the fighting seriously.

Soifon sprang into the air above Nnoitra, Zanpakuto at the ready, "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi…"

Nnoitra grabbed the hilt of his blade and blocked back Soifon's attack, "What the hell is that piece of shit on your hand?!"

"My Shi Kai," She replied and pushed against his force, "Death in two steps! Any last words?"

"Ha! Death in two steps?! No wonder Aizen chose you! Sounds impressive for an ability!" The Espada grabbed a fistful of her shirt and chucked her into the wall—she quickly flipped and kicked of the platform, decking into his chest and him into the opposite side of the hall.

"Bite it off, Tigre Estoque!"

"Crush, Verruga!"

Hugh's heads was spinning, but there was no time for laying around. He needed to protect Soifon, especially against the Espada. He struggled to stand, the heat in his back sending shockwaves of pain through his body. "Dammit…" He was better than this.

Soifon was thrown from the rubble but she caught her balance and skid to a halt.

Nnoitra emerged from the dust, not a single scratch on his figure, "Pfft, that was stupid—" Blood trailed from his chest suddenly, and the black marking spread across his skin. "…The hell?"

"That's strike one," Soifon remarked and flexed Suzumebachi at him, "Prepare yourself for the second strike!"

Nnoitra was still staring at the marking on his chest, "What kind of mark is this?"

"What were you expecting? An X?" Soifon titled her head at him, slightly amused by his reaction.

"Well, X marks the spot."

"X isn't my mark."

Tesla's large hoof stomped down but grazed Ggio as he sprang away and distracted Soifon for a rare second.

"Obviously…" Nnoitra was instantly above her, "You're open!"

And he was suddenly blasted into the wall by a powerful cero. Tesla and Ggio ceased their fighting suddenly, but not before the lone Fraccion dynamically punched Ggio into the wall. Tesla exclaimed, "NNOITRA-SAMA!" and rushed over to his master, abandoning his release.

Two—no, three—lone figures appeared, making their way down the hall.

"What's with all this commotion? I'm trying to sleep…"

"You're always sleeping."

"What's your point?"

"Try coffee sometime, Starrky!"

"Shut up, Lilynette. You're just as loud as they are."

"HEY!"

Starrk and Harribel approached, a young Arrancar at Starrk's other side, smoke still rising from Starrk's chest. "Attacking the woman? That's very typical of you, Nnoitra. But did you have to be so loud and so close to my—"Harribel shot Starrk a cold glare for forgetting about her, "and Tia's quarters? I was sleeping."

"Do you have to be such a prick?" Nnoitra scolded, scowling as he pulled himself from the wall, pushing Tesla aside. "I just wanted a good fight, and figured this girl had_ some_ talent if Aizen is drooling over her so much!"

Soifon's eyebrow twitched. "I can't wait ti'll everyone hears this one: I was almost mutilated by an over-sized spoon."

Nnoitra snarled but said nothing. "I shouldn't have bothered. You aren't worth it." and he briskly turned and stalked off down the hall, dragging his weapon with him. Tesla followed, huffing in his master's footsteps.

Soifon glanced up at the trio of Arrancar, "Uh, thanks I think."

Harribel gestured out her hand, and Soifon grabbed hold and was hauled to her feet. "Don't mention it. Ever." Soifon held up her hands in defense. "You haven't seen Barragan, have you? I figured he would've joined in on the commotion."

"He's currently busy," Ggio's voice rang out. He approached, a small trickle of blood slding down his chin from his lips.

"Are you alright?" Soifon mused, "Did Kitty get a papercut?"

"Shut up," He snapped back and wiped it off with the back of his hand, "I'll be fine, thanks for asking at least!"

Hugh groaned and shifted onto his hind legs, shaking his body. Blood splattered and he slid back down onto the floor, "Easy for you to say..." Soifon approached him cautiously but he waved her off, "Don't worry about it. You two need to find Barragan and the others. I'm not much good to you right now."

Soifon nodded, and then turned to face Harribel, Starrk, and Lilynette, "We need to go, but--" she quickly caught herself, "Make sure Hugh doesn't get into anymore trouble."

Harribel shook her head in disbelief, "Alright, get going. The last thing I want is Aizen-sama getting a whiff of this."

Ggio and Soifon started off, unwilling to even look back.

"What_ was_ that all about?" Lilynette muttered to Starrk, who just shrugged.

* * *

The light blinded Barragan for a brief moment, but then he was staring into the massive room. It was clear, and free for them to fight. "Medusa... I didn't do anything to save you because i--"

"Zhut up already!" Medusa hissed, drawing her Zanpakuto from its cream white sheath strapped on her back, "You're getting on my nervez!"

They were beyond reasoning. She was beyond reasoning.

Barragan's axe for a Zanpakuto materialized in his hand, and he pointed it at her, "I'm not going to release."

"Vine! Then you zhall die by your own ztupidity!" She slid her end-split tongue over the shining blade, "Zeize your zrone, Bazilizco!" [Seize your throne, Basilisco "Basilisk"] She was enveloped into a dark shadow, and that shade started to expand. It took a writhering form, and enlongated into something much larger than Barragan could have imagened.

Her lower body was large enough to practically fill the cavern, and the tip of her tail had a rattle that shook menacingly. The snakes for her hair extended and were attached to the back of her neck, more like string than actual creatures. Barragan could've sworn he saw a faint trace of a 4, but that was just his imagination. Her mask was a large plate that sheilded her chest, and she weilded two jagged daggers with golden serpents wrapped around the bronze handles.

"You're much larger than before," He muttered to himself, "You really have gained more power..."

Medusa lunged at him, her body coiling after her fleeting figure. The Espada lifted his ax and blocked back her dual weapons, the force sending him sliding across the crystalizied floor.

Her tail snuck around and wrapped around him, hoisting his helpless figure into the air. "You're too eazy, Barragan!"

He strained to keep consciousness as her scaley bosy began to strangle him. "I'm...Not--UGH--going to...fight back!" She loosened up ever so slightly and leaned her face towards him.

"Hm? Vhat do you mean? Iv you don't vight me you will die. Iz zhat really what you want?"

Barragan's ancient eyes locked on with her's, "I only wanted what I thought was best for you... I didn't speak up, because I knew what Aizen wanted. That wasn't what I wanted for you..." He figured he was overdoing it, but whatever it took to keep her from holding a grudge...

She studied him, "Why zhould I believe you?"

"Why not?"

There was another sudden silence. She was in a state of derision, she realized, and he wasn't going to play her. Not again. "Dammit, Barragan, ztop lying to me!" She slammed him into the ground and crushed the same spot with her thick tail.

The dust cleared and Barragan was standing, holding up her tail single handedly. "My aspect is Time, remember? You can't touch me if I do not allow it."

"Do you even remember what my azpect iz?!" She roared and lunged at him again. "TELL ME!"

His hand was suddenly gripped around her neck and her head smashed into the floor. "You're aspect is... You're aspect..." He was heaving, his fury diminished for the moment, "Is Fracture. A fractured Heart that has no way of being repaired... A Broken Soul. A shattered dream...!"

She hissed and slashed up at him, but her daggers were rendered useless with his ax and cast aside along with the life-sized butcher knife, "Just stop, Medusa... Please stop... I don't want to hurt you anymore..."

Gradually, he released his grip on her and started to move away. satisfied that she had regained control.

Instead, the serpent reared up and went for him again. _Fractured._

Two darts whistled as they connected with her shoulders, sending her back into the wall and pinning against the slick crystal. Barragan craned his head around just as a familiar figure rocketed towards Medusa faster than he could blink.

Ggio stabbed at her, his arm blades gleaming. But his attack was wedge into the wall when she tore herself away from the line of fire, the fangs still lodged in her flesh.

"Bakudo 30. Shitotsu Sansen!" Projectiles of yellow energy snagged Medusa off-guard once more and pinned her against the wall. Soifon took over and stabbed into Medusa's chest, ablack mark spreading across her plate.

"Here's the second--!"

"STOP!"

* * *

END cliffhanga. Sry it took so long I was tied up.

Next time: The conclusion to The Barragan Effect, and will Soifon become a Vasto Lorde?!


	14. BE III: Goodbye Yesterday

**SOSOSOSOSO Sorry it took so long! It's short to progress into the next part of the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Goodbye Yesterday (BE III)**

The ax skimmed Soifon's brow and struck into the wall. She used shun-po and was beside Ggio in the same moment.

Barragan moved before Medusa, his hand outstretched and his fingertips gently pressed against her face, "Killing you will release my Fraccion. So, it must be done." Medusa looked away, her features no longer tense. "You two," The Espada didn't look at them, "Get out of here. I don't want you getting caught in my Respira."

Soifon studied him for a moment, not exactly sure what respira even was, but Ggio took her wrist, "Let's go."

He dragged her through the Garganta that Barragan had opened for them.

And, just like that, Soifon's world fell apart.

* * *

She was standing in an open room, like a coliseum, and the Espada and Fraccion were ringed around above, leaning against the railings and observing. They, even Hugh, had been watching the Hollowfication process for a while now.

And all they needed was for Soifon to survive the final stage.

Aizen had finished his part in the transformation, and now he had joined Gin and Tousen in the ledges above. The ex-Shinigami turned and called down to Soifon, "Now, all you need to do is pour all your hatred into your heart! Do you think you can do that? It should be easy for someone such as yourself."

_Hate... into my heart?_ She glanced up at Ggio. Hate... She felt the power of the Hougyoku's energy filling her veins and pumping her vitals, but it wasn't effecting her much. "Uh, sure." Yes, hate. Like the kind she had felt for her mentor before the Soul Society incident. The kind of hate she felt when Aizen told her she was set up. The same kind fo hate she was still feeling, lingering in her gut and just waiting to explode outwards.

Her thoughts wandered to past events and even onto topics that only made her angry-and the rage crept its way into her emotions and mind, wedging itself in the darkest corner of my memories.

_"I'm right here, Soifon," _Suzumebachi muttered.

_Hate_. Her chest was suddenly threatening to tear open and she felt her heart stop beating just as energy exploded outward with that long awaited rage... and she was screaming with every passing moment because it hurt so much she wanted it to end she wanted it to end this was such a bad idea Aizen should've killed her he should've killed her and she shouldn't have had any second thoughts...!

The pillar of spirit energy condensed and shot into the air, engulfing her being like a tornado and slamming into the ceiling-and breaking through every floor and out of the dome of Las Noches.

From the sands nearby Adjuchas glanced up in awe at the amazing energy.

A handful of Espada shielded their faces from the flying debris, but all of them were almost forced to their knees under the crushing weight of the reiatsu.

Soifon's shrill cries were heard, albeit faintly, past the swirling energy-and her form changed. White ruptured from around her body and enveloped her in a cocoon, slicing off the pillar of energy and her screams.

The atmosphere lightened dramatically and the Arrancar could breathe again.

A smirk played on Aizen's lips, "This is it. If her heart is not strong enough to hold the power it will kill her, and her soul will be destroyed... Almost like you, Kaname. But you didn't go through such a dangerous process."

Tousen sensed the form moving from deep within the cacoon and shuddered. "I know..."

Gin felt something tugging on his leg and he glanced down at Cupcake. She whimpered and clutched at his pant leg, hiding from the force in the center of the room.

Hugh nudged against Ggio, "Do you think she is alright?"

"Yeah," The Arrancar gripped at the railings, "She's strong like that." There was a tense silence for several minutes, but nothing happened until Ggio couldn't take it any longer, "COME ON, SOIFON! HANG IN THERE!"

The cacoon cracked.

* * *

Where am I? She was floating, almost, yet she could've sworn she was curled up on something hard. It was like the weight of the deep sea was crushing her at a depth of ten thousand feet... It was so hard to breathe...!

A ghost of Yoruichi start encircling her, "You have to want this power."

"I don't..." Soifon muttered.

Ggio joined the round-about circle with her mentor, "You have to want this power."

"I don't want it."

Hugh joined in, "You want this power. You have to want this power."

"I... don't want this power!" She clutched at her throbbing head. It's so hard to breathe.

Komamura started circling around her, too, and all four of their voices joined in chorus, "You have to want this power. You want this power. You have to want this power. You will die by this power, but you will live by this power. You have to want this power or you will die."

Soifon finally screamed, "I don't **want** this power! I **need** this power!"

The voices stopped and the images faded away. Aizen appeared before her, "You have earned your want. Take the power." And offered out his hand to her.

She knew it wasn't the real Aizen, but she slipped her hand into his gesture.

There was a brilliant light... and there was a sudden pain. Ripping, shredding pain tearing at her chest and surging through her veins in a form of undesired power and potential. It hurt so bad... And she loved it!

No, it was hurting her... Like claws were scratching apart her soul. Her guts were threatening to spill form her mouth and her whole body felt like flipping inside out.

The pain was too much the pain was too much the pain just hurt so fucking bad!

"_COME ON, SOIFON!" _That voice. Was it...? "_HANG IN THERE!"_ ...Ggio?

_I need this power I need this power you won't take me I will take this power I need this power I want this power!_

Suddenly the pain dulled, like her wish had been granted... and the sounds of glass shattering made her go crazy. She felt empowered... She was on top of everyone and everything! Nothing could stop her!

Not even the hole in her chest.

* * *

The cocoon shattered and Soifon collapsed to the floor, choking on nothing and gasping for air. Her newly holed chest (hidden beneath her clothes) had stopped hurting, but her body ached like she had been cramped in a dryer with that stupid singing dinosaur Barney.

_Damn that hurt... You alright, Suzumebachi?_

_"I feel weird, Soifon... Like I'm not myself. I feel really powerful..."_

_Whaddaya know? Me, too..._

Footsteps echoed against the neatly tiled floor, and Soifon's pale grey eyes fluttered open to see Aizen, Ggio, and Hugh hovering over her.

"How do you feel?" Aizen questioned, smirking with amusement.

A grin played on Soifon's lips, "Fucking. Amazing!"

Ggio exhaled a sigh of relief, "Glad you're still alive... You had me worried for a minute there." He stood and gestured his arm to her, "Need a lift?"

Soifon had to admit, despite being as sore as she was she could really use some comfort. Her grin spread even wider, "Sure," She slapped her hand into his, "Partner." And she was hauled to her feet.

"Are you going to be alright?" Hugh asked as Soifon scratched reassuringly behind his ears.

She only kept smirking and cast a quick glance up at Barragan and his un-stoned Fraccion, "Yeah."

_I think we're all going to be OK... for now._

* * *

**_Some days later_**

"Now you're just making shit up!"

"No, I'm serious! That thing had a head the size of my finger and its body was as big as Yammy!" Avirama gestured with his arms before throwing his hand of cards into the middle of the table.

Soifon was still in disbelief, "That Hollow fit into your brain?" She folded her hand.

Ggio poked the woman with his elbow, "I told you his head's empty!" The other Fraccion bellowed with laughter, even Hugh-who was gnawing on a bone behind Soifon's chair-chuckled and flashed his tongue at the Arrancar.

Redder went to snap a comeback but Barragan stormed into the room and cut them all off, "Soifon! Aizen requests something of you."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, most fun. What is it?"

"Ulquiorra and Yammy are in the Real World. He wants you to catch up with them and tell them to come back. Oh, because its simple he would prefer if Ggio and Hugh stayed behind for this mission."

Hugh paused his noming and blinked up at Barragan, but then he returned to chewing. Ggio frisked his golden eyes from the Espada and back onto the Vasto Lorde, but he said nothing.

Soifon huffed, "He asks too much of me..."

* * *

And maybe _this_ was why he did.

Soifon stepped out of the Garganta and the rift slammed shut behind her. Across the virtually destroyed field Yammy looked like he had just had a major beat down from-"Yoruichi-sama?"-and Kisuke raised his blade to him.

"Sing, Benihime!"

The cero raced for the hulking Espada, but Ulquiorra moved in first and deflected the blow with the back of his hand.

Yammy smirked, "Ulquiorra..."

The 4th seemed less than happy and jabbed his fingers into Yammy's gut, knocking him back a few feet as blood ruptured from the point of entry. "Gah! W-What are you doing?"

"Fool," Ulquiorra hissed, "You are too reckless."

Soifon decided she had seen enough and appeared beside the emotionless Espada, "Ulquiorra, what is going on here?"

"Oh, hello Soifon," 4 faced her briefly, "Yammy is being an idiot as usual. He clearly doesn't understand that he's no match for them as his current level." Soifon studied Yoruichi's hanging jaw. "It's Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara."

"I know who they are," Soifon hissed, "It's nice to see you again, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi noticed Soifon's lack of emotion and said quickly, "Soifon, are you alright?"

A smirk played on the ex-captain's face, "Never better! You'll never guess what I've been through!" Ulquiorra tapped Soifon on the shoulder and earned her attention.

"I don't think now's an appropriate time to be conversing."

"Oh, shut up, Ulqui! She was my mentor," Soifon felt her fingers twitch but she forced herself to keep grinning. She was going to regret what she was about to do like there was no going back-because there would be no going back, "And I always swore I'd surpass her. This time around, I finally did."

Yoruichi's eyes went wide, "What are you-"

Blood splattered and painted Yoruichi's world crimson. She hit the ground a second later, but Soifon was still beside the 4th Espada; her blade was red. "Such a shame. Come on, Ulquiorra, time to retreat."

Ichigo cried out, "What the hell are you doing, Soifon? Yoruichi was your best friend!"

Soifon mocked him with a short laugh, "I know!"

Ulquiorra tapped the air and the Garganta split open. He stepped in, followed by Yammy, and finally Soifon. Yoruichi rose to her knees, blood oozing from the slice in her chest, "Running... Away?"

"Hardly," Ulquiorra snarled, "If we were to fight, you'd all know we'd have the upper hand since you're trying to protect those pieces of trash."

Soifon slid her tongue across her painted Zanpakuto, "Bitter, and still so sweet. That sounds about right to me."

Ulquiorra and Yammy gave each other awkward expressions.

The Garganta sealed shut.


	15. Transit

**Chapter 15: Transit**

"What the hell, Soifon?" Ggio slammed his partner up against the wall, "Why did you do that? You tried to kill your own mentor?"

"Calm down," Soifon said solemnly, "It's none of your concern."

"She's not my concern, but you are!" He released her and she brushed imaginary dust off her vest, "You can't just attack people off impulse, especially when those people happen to be closer to you than your own Zanpakuto!"

"Oh, how I would love to explain myself to you," She took the liberty of leaning against the wall, "I have to do anything in my power to earn Aizen's trust and get back to Soul Society."

"I don't think making yourself look evil is going to help much."

"Yoruichi's a traitor to Seireitei anyway, so they won't care if I slice her up so badly she'll look like mince meat put through a blender-" She was abruptly cut off when Ggio took both sides of her face and stared leeringly into her eyes. She hated him for that, not because of the glare, but because it was like his luminescent golden eyes could pierce into her mind and read her thoughts and understand what she was going through… but even after all of this, she knew he could never truly know what it was like to be her; partner or not.

"Look at me," He uttered, but her gaze wandered to his chest, "Soifon, you don't need to hurt anyone else, and you don't need to hurt yourself. Please, just listen to me for once… I'm your partner and I'll be by your side! I swear."

She finally mustered up enough courage to let her pale gray orbs lock with his, "I… Ggio, you don't understand…"

"Here we go again, Soifon!" Ggio released her and pinched the bridge of his nose with frustration, "I can't understand unless you tell me what's going on!" Soifon noticed his fangs were starting to show through, which was very unusual.

"Ggio, I'm sorry," She placed a small kiss on his lips, but coldly he didn't respond to the foreign touch, "I've made my choice."

"What choice?" He questioned, but he knew better and didn't expect an answer.

As it turns out, she didn't give him one because she had already disappeared down the hall.

_He just doesn't understand... _She thought as her power-walk ebbed into a casual stroll. _...but he does have a point. Why did I attack Yoruichi-sama like that? She's most likely alive but I'm sure she doesn't trust me now... and I..._

"Oh, Soifon, what's with the long face?"

"Not now Hugh, I'm trying to think straight."

The werewolf snorted and dropped down from being latched into the ceiling, landing with a graceful _thump _on all fours beside her, "I overheard your conversation with Ggio there-"

"More like eavesdropped on us."

"-and he's right about the transit. Ever since you accepted those Vasto Lorde abilities... well, let's just say I sense something of vast variance in your reiatsu... and in your behavior," He stood back on his hand legs so he towered a good five feet above her, "and in your eyes."

"That's strange, considering the fact I just got back from my mission," Soifon smirked, "Hugh, I think I know the consequences of loosing your Heart." He tilted his head at her. "You don't have room in your soul for as much as you used to, such as feelings."

"That is hardly true."

Soifon touched his jaw and showed him the blood that had been leaking from his fangs, "You spend too much time in that form, Hugh. Your werewolf will take over, your Hollow will consume you; you will start to live like one of them." Hugh blinked, his mouth pressing together and his eyes widening slightly. "Don't think I don't know. I'm not an idiot, and I'm certainly not oblivious. You've been eating more; hunting in the sands of Las Noches because you can't control your instinct. Don't tell me you do it because you're hungry-you do it because you can't tame yourself any longer. You're becoming like James, Hugh. Did you really think James hunted because he was afraid?"

"Don't talk about him," Hugh muttered vehemently.

"He couldn't control his instincts. You may be a werewolf, but that doesn't separate you from being a Hollow." Soifon slid her soiled finger along her tongue, "Medium sized, lower-level Adjuchas... boar-like resemblance." She lapped at the rest of the blood and Hugh winced, "Tell me, Hugh... How was the hunt? Did you enjoy the adrenaline rush; the powerful crunching as your teeth sank into the liquid-warm flesh; the overwhelming relief from the blood sliding down your throat?"

"Enough, Soifon," Hugh lowered down again, "You're starting to sound crazy."

"Oh, but I am."

"What will your partner say about that?"

"He's not my partner," She hissed, "At least... not anymore."

* * *

"Ah, Ulquiorra and Yammy. Come in; we were just finishing up." Aizen kept is fingers against the Hougyoku and the box fitting around the bandaged Arrancar.

Soifon stood beside Starrk, examining her nails like the whole process wasn't interesting to her. Hugh was curled around her legs, his light-reflecting amber eyes studying everything around him.

"What is the status of the Hougyoku awakening?" Ulquiorra asked as he approached curiously.

"Fifty Percent," Aizen smirked gamely, "It's on schedule, as far as Soul Society is concerned." The rest of his ranting Soifon blocked out. She really couldn't have cared less-she had powers beyond imagination, and they were enough to kill Aizen so his reign wouldn't last long.

Or perhaps she was jumping to conclusions? After all, his was pretty twisted. Maybe he had something else up his sleeves?

_"I feel weird again, Soifon."_

_Why?_

_"I don't know... Maybe it's the Hougyoku, seeing as it gave us a whole crap load of power?"_

_Come to think of it, I haven't been feeling myself either. I feel strange, like I was just born into the world; I'm trying to figure out something new..._

_"Do you think you're itching to use our R-"_

_Hey, calm down. That's for the event of an emergency... like killing Aizen if all else fails miserably._

_"I thought we-"_

_Sush, it's alright Suzumebachi. We'll be fine._

The barrier around the Hollow shattered with a burst of energy, and the Arrancar's arms fell down to his bare sides. Glorious purple eyes stared blankly. Aizen grinned down at him, "Will you tell us your name, our new comrade?"

"Wonderweiss... Margera."

Aizen twisted his head around to look at Ulquiorra over his shoulder, "Do you remember that directive I gave you last month, Ulquiorra?"

"Yes sir."

"Put that into motion. I shall leave the details in your discretion; you may take whomever you like. Soifon," He faced the girl but she ignored him, "You can go with him too, if you like. The same goes for you... Grimmjow."

From in the shadows above, the one-armed Espada smirked.

* * *

Gin was messing with the corridors and passageways in Las Noches by the time Ggio had found him. Ichimaru didn't turn in his chair to face the Fraccion, and Cupcake merely looked up from the distracting bright assortment of lights on the screen. "Can I help ya out with somethin' Ggio-san?"

"Do you know where Soifon went?"

"Oh, I thought you two weren't talking," Gin shot Ggio a sarcastic smile, but when the Arrancar didn't respond his bleak smile dropped, "She's on a mission."

"I figured," Ggio exhaled sub-consciously, and Cupcake sprang onto his head and gnawed away at the remnants of his mask. "Are we even partners anymore?"

"Depends how ya wanna look at it," Ichimaru toyed some more with Las Noches's design, "but if I were you right now, I'd be going after Soifon."

"Why?"

"That mission she went on... It's to Karakura," Gin cast his gaze over his shoulder, "to liberate all the Shinigami stationed there."

Ggio blinked for a moment, and in that same second he was gone. Cupcake dropped to floor, hissing about the bruise on her knee now as she limped over to Ichimaru.

* * *

The sky split open. Soifon recognized the Soul Reapers below her instantly, but she didn't want to give them much thought. Emo Kid Ulquiorra had snuck off somewhere, leaving her stranded with dumb-dumb Yammy, replacement numero sexta Luppi, the armless so now useless Grimmjow (she was still wondering about what could have possibly happened to him), and the new born Wonderweiss who made Yammy seem like an absolute genius.

Well, Grimmjow had disappeared and Luppi was trapped in a thick casing of ice whilst Yammy was a mess and Wonderweiss was absolutely clueless. At last Hugh made up for Aizen's last second plan.

"Where have _you_ been?" Yammy snapped.

"Somewhere," She replied as the Garganta slammed shut, "I was going against orders and went for a stroll. I figured you wouldn't need my assistance," Her leer narrowed on Hitsugaya, "but it seems I was wrong."

"Soifon," Toshiro sneered back, "Care to explain your actions?"

"Actions?" She tapped her chin, "Oh, you mean about what I did to Yoruichi?"

"That and then some."

Soifon expressively shrugged, "I don't know, impulse maybe?"

_"What are you doing?"_

_Shut up, Suzumebachi, not now! Can't you see I'm busy agitating the midgit?_

_"..."_

_What?_

_"Well you told me to shut up."_

_Don't be so awkward about it._

"Well, under direct central 46 orders I'm going to kill you," the captain aimed his Zanpakuto at her, "Hyorinmaru!" The ice dragon slithered at her suddenly, but she simply snapped her fingers and Hugh charged back. With a mighty howl he slashed at the serpent and his claws raked through the frozen precipitation effortlessly, shattering it apart. Toshiro appeared behind the werewolf and went to slice him in half-but Soifon made it first with Sonido and blocked the sword with the back of her hand. His eyes went wide, from the shock of how she had blocked his blade and even from the realization that she was no longer a Shinigami, and she grabbed a handful of his haori.

"Later, short stuff," She hissed and chucked him towards the earth below. Her arms drew back like a T; with a sharp breath she clapped them together and a bright yellow cero was fired after his falling figure. The ground combusted and the blast left an expansive clearing in the trees.

Urahara was beside her in the same moment, but he slashed at her with his Zanpakuto. She jumped back acrobatically, springing gracefully from her hands to her feet. "Well, well, if it isn't Kisuke Urahara... So nice to see you again."

"Save it, Soifon," He pointed his sword at her, "We tried to help you once, and we still can if you just tell us what's going on!"

"Do you want to know what's going on?" She said snidely, "I've explained myself to you Shinigami before! I-" A twister of ash from Rangiku's Haineko suddenly engulfed her, but she wasn't afraid of the lowly attack. "Hmph, pathetic! Just like..." It was no longer a swirling abyss of ash, but the same churning currents that threatened to end her life all those many years ago. The same raging water, the same howling rapids…

_No… I don't want to be here again! _Instinct kicked in—but all she could do was cover her head and wait for everything to be over. A stream of ash broke away from the rest of the vortex and spiraled at her with blinding speed. _Please… Put me out of my misery already…!_

"Bite it off!"

_I had to protect Yoruichi-sama!_

Blood splattered, but she felt no pain. The ash fell away and the screaming wind died down with it. She cautiously opened her eyes—and recognized the figure before her, back to her view, arms out-stretched.

"T-Tigre Estoque…"

"Ggio…" Soifon uttered his name under her breath.

He grimaced and his body shook as he craned his head around to look at her over his shoulder, "Hey…" Blood trickled down the side of his mouth, "Are you alright?" Crimson leaked from the slices shredding apart his flesh.

"You… Idiot, Ggio!" She was practically screaming, "I told you stay behind! You know the law of assassination is to never get between the enemy and the ally! You always attack from behind! If you can't do that watch as your ally is killed!"

"Yeah, well, that's not the law of the Arrancar. If you're weak, you're weak. But just because it's a law that doesn't mean you always have to abide by it. That's what it means to get stronger. To keep trying…" He gagged and blood spilled from his lips.

Soifon kept him from falling down and held him close, "You're such an idiot..."

"Anything for my partner..."

"We're not partners. I don't need you anymore."

"You keep telling yourself that..."

"Hugh!" Soifon called out the Hollow and he leapt over to her, "Take him and get out of here. It's about to get messy."

"What are you going to do?" He questioned and took the now unconscious Arrancar into his arms.

"The only thing I know how to... assassinate." She reached up suddenly and a Hollow mask began to materialize in her hand above her brow. "Run, Hugh. Now."

* * *

END! next chapter coming VERY soon! :D


	16. Law of Shadow, Way of Death

**I had to make it short for the sake of updaitng, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer!**

**Chapter 16: Law of Shadow, Way of Death**

"A Hollow mask!" Kisuke announced-but all too late as Soifon's Zanpakuto was wedged into his chest.

It was white and fit against her face perfectly. Thick black bands in the shape of crescent moons made slots where her eyes were supposed to be, an dual red lightning bolts crossed across her face. The bolts carried up and out like small antennae. She removed her blade and Kisuke plummeted to the ground below.

Soifon faced the Shinigami. Suddenly her mask split open at the mouth to reveal jagged teeth, and she let loose a blood-chilling scream that didn't sound human at all.

"Soifon!" A familiar voice cried out. Yoruichi landed between Soifon and the remaining Shinigami, fear glazing over her golden eyes out of realization of what her friend had become. "Oh, Soifon..." In turn, the Vizard couldn't figure out for the life of her why her old mentor was so sad. "What happened to you...?"

Seemingly despondent for a moment, Soifon faltered and tilted her head. "Would you like the short version?"

"Preferably, yes."

"Well... Aizen tricked me onto his side, turned me into this, and now I'm going crazy!" Soifon tapped the side of her face, right where the mask connected to her temple. "Power is a funny thing, Yoruichi... but I love it. I've never felt better!" She unsheathed her Zanpakuto and aimed the blade at her old mentor, "That's enough chit-chat... for now."

Suddenly, the same beams of light that had saved Aizen, Gin and Tousen in Seireitei came down and shielded Hugh and Ggio, Soifon, and the rest of the Arrancar from further attacks.

Soifon's mask split in half and fell away, her golden eyes piercing into Yoruichi's soul, "Damn, and I was really looking forward to making you bleed again. Oh, well, I guess we'll have to pick this up another day, then."

"You're not a monster, Soifon!" Yoruichi exclaimed.

The girl snorted, "Give it up, Yoruichi! Let's face facts: I'm on Aizen's side now. I can't go back!"

"When did my little bee become the queen of the hive?" Yoruichi muttered to herself.

Soifon overheard her and replied, "When you decided to leave me behind."

* * *

"Ggio?" Soifon shook the Arrancar awake. He groaned in protest. "Hey, wake up."

"You should let him sleep," Hugh mentioned from the corner of the room where he was licking at a small gash in his forearm, "He needs to recover his energy."

"Yeah... but I need to scold him for being such an idiot!" She sniffled and wiped at her face with the back of her gloved hand.

"Are you crying?"

"No! I'm just sweating from my eyes! ...Shut up!" Soifon stomped out of the room and the werewolf followed her obediently, "Stop being right all the time!" They ventured down the hall and towards Aizen's throne room. When they were at the foot of the opening doors, Soifon said, "Stay out here."

He inclined his head in submission, "I think I'll go for a walk then."

"Walk or hunt?"

"Now you're the one being right."

"I didn't even say anything," Soifon affirmed and stalked into the room. Aizen and the Arrancar from the mission were already seated, but only Gin and Cupcake were in attendance. Soifon stood in attention, figuring that Tousen wasn't going to be showing up for this meeting, and noticed something unusual at Grimmjow's side.

"Soifon," Aizen said smugly, "I'm very impressed by your cooperation on the mission."

"Whatever," Soifon brushed some imaginary dust off her vest in a mocking way to dismiss his comment. She noticed that the unusual something at Grimmjow's side was... "Orihime Inoue? What in all several levels of hell is she doing here?"

"S-Soifon Taiichou?" Orihime retorted, "I could ask the same question... I heard that you betrayed Soul-"

"Bitch, please!" Soifon snapped and the girl was silenced, "Aizen, answer my question."

"Look at Grimmjow's arm," He nodded to the limb, "Orihime's ability is to-"

"I know what she can do," Soifon interrupted, "I'm going to assume that's why you want her. To heal your injured troops." She suddenly noticed half of Luppi's body splayed out on the floor. "I'm not gonna ask what happened here."

"That's _not_ why I wanted her powers, Soifon," Aizen mentioned peevishly, "She is capable of transcending the boundaries of the universe!"

"That's nice," Soifon turned on her heel and waved briskly, "Gotta go. You're boring me."

"Soifon, don't leave just yet. I need to give you your new mission."

"Oh, fun," She grit her teeth together.

"Yoruichi is becoming quite the... nuisance," Aizen smirked broadly, "Eliminate her for me." Soifon frowned for a moment, almost like she was caught between accepting or declining his order. "Or, should I send someone else to do it...?"

"No," Soifon shook her head, "It's alright, I'll do it."

"Good."

"B-But..." Orihime was afraid of Soifon lashing out at her comment, "Yoruichi-sama... I thought-"

"It doesn't matter what you think," Soifon spat and raked her fingers through the air, tearing open a Garganta. "The sooner I get this over with the better."

"Wait," Aizen said briskly, "I don't mean kill her right away. For now we must fix our army, and when the time comes you can have Yoruichi all to yourself." Soifon paused, but then her lips cracked into a smirk.

She backed into the Garganta and disappeared from sight.


	17. LIGHTS and SOUNDS

**Chapter 17: LIGHTS and SOUNDS**

Soifon didn't know how long she had been staring down for, wondering just how big of a crater her body would leave after impacting the ground. Sure, Shinigami could survive plummets such at the one she was daydreaming about, but a fall like this one would surely kill her if she missed the water. The canyon dropped down for thousands of feet, the raging river below a mere hairline of blue between just as thin rocky banks.

"You gonna jump?"

"Maybe," She scoffed, "What's it to you?"

Behind her the familiar man with an unwanted presence snorted, "Nothin' much, actually."

Soifon sighed and watched him as he sat down on the edge of the drop, legs swinging freely in the air. "What do you want, Gin? Better yet, how in all several levels of hell did you find me way out—and up—here?"

Cupcake wasn't with him for once, but Soifon figured he had come on important terms and Cupcake didn't make him seem like the most serious of characters, "I traced your reiatsu obviously. You're leaking more than that Kurosaki kid!" and he pat the spot beside him, "Sit down with me, Soi-chan."

"If I punch you will you cry?"

"Nope."

"Then I won't feel guilty later." She hit him on the shoulder hard enough to probably leave a bruise.

"OW!"

Soifon casually obeyed Ichimaru's previous request and got less than comfortable beside him, but for an unknown reason his unwanted presence wasn't unbearably dreadful. "Answer my first question-what do you want?"

"I just wanted to hang out with ya, Soi-chan."

"Do I need to punch you again?"

"No!" He waved his hands around, "Anyway, I know Aizen asks a lot of ya... and since we're alone, I wanted to clarify a few things. First of all," He held up a finger with each numbering, "You don't have to do everything he says when he says it. Second, I wanna know what happened to ya. Third, I wanna confess somethin' that's been on my chest for a while."

Soifon sniggered, "Where to start?"

"First things first—just because Aizen tells ya to bend over backwards doesn't mean ya have to."

"You say it like I do that on a regular basis." She received an unimpressed and flat expression. "I have nothing better to do anyway. What's your point?"

"My point is leadin' to our second topic—what happened to ya, Soifon?" Gin's voice softened to something sympathetic, and Soifon had a sudden urge to throw herself off the cliff. "I remember when you would do anythin' for your pride and for Yoruichi and for Soul Society... Aizen messed all that up for ya I know, but now you're not even tryin' anymore to make amends. You're turnin' into some kind of monster."

Soifon jumped up, "Why does everyone assume things of me? You're the last person I want to hear any shit from!"

Gin frowned, "Don't get ahead of yerself—when I say monster I mean someone who is destructive for illogical reasons. Ever since you obtained your Hollow powers you haven't been able to... see things correctly."

"The hell does that mean?" She scolded.

"It means... well, if you don't get what I mean, then you just proved my point."

Soifon groaned, "That or you just make absolutely no sense!" She sat down again, her Hollow mask materializing on her face. She lifted it up and off, her eyes still retaining an empty golden gleam. The mask stared back at her like something out of a horror film. "I just don't know what to do anymore... This mask... it feels heavy. I keep thinking my pain is going to disappear when I take this off but then I find that I only feel worse. When it's on I feel power, I feel control and I feel... _good_." She hadn't realized she was gripping her mask until the corners cracked under the immense pressure, "I can't control the urges sometimes."

Gin's head inclined in submission, acknowledging her worry, "Kaname went through that, too. Somethin' strives him, though, and that's how he can control his urges. If ya don't learn to control them, then it's goin' ta grab hold of ya, Soifon."

"I haven't tried to fight," She admitted, "I don't want to use my full power unless I have to and... I'm afraid of what I'm capable of..."

Gin's smirk eased into a smile, "Why are you afraid? If you believe that you're gonna use your powers for good things, like protectin' someone ya love, then I don't see why you should cower."

Soifon mirrored his smile, but hers actually hurt, "I... want to kill Aizen so that he can't hurt my friends... I think." She frowned, "I don't remember why I wanted this power to being with, nw that you mention it..."

The silver-haired man shook his head despondently, "That means you're loosing yourself, Soifon. You need to hold on to somethin'... somethin' worth fightin' for."

"What are you holding on to?"

Gin prolonged the silence with an uncertain moan, "Well... I guess I'm holdin' on to Rangiku." Soifon quirked an eyebrow; he noticed her odd gaze. "She's my best friend. You above all people should know what a best friend is."

"I've never had a best friend," Her lips pressed into a thin line at the thought of it, "Only a role model and a lieutenant. Pretty much it."

"I'm gonna bring down Aizen because I can't forgive him for what he did to Ran," Gin's fingers twitched into a fist, and his smile twisted into a scowl. After a moment her caught himself and cleared his throat, "That was my third point. I'm only following Aizen so that he trusts me enough to never know if my next move. I know you're not really on his side obviously, but your latest... stunts have proven to me that you're changin' your mind. Not a smart idea, might I warn ya!" He titled his head back and let the breeze flow through his hair carelessly, "So what are you holding onto, Soi-chan?"

Soifon rolled her eyes, but then she broke her mask. Ichimaru noticed that her reiatsu dove steeply and now he could just barely sense her. Her lips were dry as she started to speak, gaping for a moment as she searched for the rights words.

Finally he got an answer. "I don't know, Ichimaru. I don't know..."

* * *

Soifon slid on her vest, but then an Arrancar coughed from her doorway. Hugh's ears folded back against his head, and Soifon faced her partner. "Oh, hello Ggio."

Ggio leant back against the doorframe, his arms crossed, "You're going, aren't you?"

She tilted her head, "Going where?"

"I know when there's something wrong with you, Soifon. You're going to take another one of your little walks, and something's telling me you might not be coming back." His fangs barred with frustration, "My instincts are usually right."

"It's not that I'm not going to come back," Soifon started towards him, but then she strode around him. Hugh dipped his head and stalked out the door. "I... just need some time to think. I'm not going to be able to think with a clear head if I stay here."

Ggio scoffed, "Why do I know better than to believe you?"

"Because," she leaned into his ear, "You know better than to stop me." He grunted and without another word of exchange she stormed out of her room.

She blinked, snapping herself back into reality. She was no longer in Las Noches, but in Karakura Town. She sat upon the building, feeling a drastic lightness in her chest now that her mind wasn't set on a plummet that was practically from Heaven to the ground. She studied the cat-woman with heavy eyes as Yoruichi moved across the street, shuffling away from Urahara's shop.

Yoruichi wandered out to a blocked off alleyway. The breeze shifted behind her and without turning she addressed the figures behind her, "What do you want now, Soifon? Come to finish me off?"

Soifon sighed, "I... just wanted to talk..." Hugh's ears twitched and he glared over his shoulder, but when nothing happened he sat back on his hunches and waited.

Her mentor faced her, expression blank, "I'm done trying to talk with you, Soifon. You're on Aizen's side, I understand now, and I'm no longer going to try and convince you to come back to me-er, Soul Society."

Soifon shook her head, "No, Yoruichi-sama it isn't that..." The sudden realization that Soifon had addressed Yoruichi as "-sama" surprised both of them, "I, I just... want your help. Even after everything I've done and all the chaos I've caused..." She bit her lip, "I'm afraid of what I've become, Yoruichi-sama. This power is something I don't want-it's tearing me apart! I never wanted to join Aizen and I never wanted for any of this to happen!" She sobbed, "I can't take it anymore! Please, I'm asking you... help me..."

Yoruichi placed her hands gently on Soifon's shoulders, "Soifon, I offered you help but now I'm afraid I can't do anything."

"There has to be something!" Soifon exclaimed, "Please! Anything will do!"

Yoruichi suddenly barked, "You stabbed Kisuke, you nearly killed me twice, you turned your back to Seireitei, and when I offered you help you turn around and give up your heart for Hollow powers! I barely recognize you anymore! You're a totally different person! I'm sorry Soifon but I can't do anything!"

"Yes, yes you can!" Soifon was having trouble fighting back tears and Yoruichi could tell, "Aizen gave me orders to kill you but I can't do it! I just can't do it, Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon wrapped her arms around her mentor's waist and brought the older woman into a tight embrace, burying her face into Yoruichi's bright orange sweater and hiding her tears. Yoruichi held her for a moment, a hug that for some odd reason only made Soifon feel worse inside.

"OK," Yoruichi hugged her tighter, "What do you want me to do?"

Soifon pulled away, holding her at arm's length, "I..." She wiped the wetness from her cheeks, "I want you to put an end to me."

There was an awkward silence and Hugh snapped, "What? Soifon, I cannot allow you to do that!"

"It's not your place to decide, Hugh!" Soifon shot back and he fell silent. "This is my choice... I couldn't ask you to do it, but Yoruichi-sama," Her pale gray voids locked onto Yoruichi's golden ones, "I wanted you to do it because I-"

"I'm not doing it." Yoruichi stepped away from Soifon's grip.

"Wh-what?"

"I said I'm not doing it!" Yoruichi reiterated, "You're asking too much of me, Soifon! But I..." Her eyes lit up and a lightbulb sprang up over her head, "I know how I can help you!"

"There's another way?" Soifon stared at the ground, "If there is I haven't seen it yet. I considered jumping off a cliff but Ichimaru kept me from doing that..."

Yoruichi grinned, "The Vizards are your answer, Soifon!"

Soifon gawked, "You don't mean-?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Come with me for tonight, Soifon; Hugh, and tomorrow I'm going to introduce you to your new family."

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon. Don't worry, Ggio will come back later. For now Soifon is going to have some fun with the Vizards :3**


	18. Falling Off the Deep End

Sorry this took so long I forgot about it XDD Second Half in next chapter had to cut it short. SORRY I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP VERY SOON!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Falling Off the Deep End**

"We. Can't. Trust. Her," Shinji reiterated slowly and boisterously, acting as if Yoruichi hadn't heard him the first several times. "What makes you think we're going to stay around an ally of AIZEN'S? " The Vizard glared at Soifon expectantly, waiting peevishly for her to speak up or go postal and attack them, but nothing happened.

Instead, the former captain pat Hugh's head when he nudged against her and didn't say anything.

Yoruichi sighed, "Please, Hirako?"

"Did you NOT just hear him?" Hiyori hissed, jabbing her finger at Soifon, "She can't be trusted, and we ain't trustin' her!"

Soifon snorted, but shook her head, "I could say the same, but I don't trust myself. Plus, I need your guidance." They gave her the strangest look anyone had ever given her ever, almost like she had somewhere between seven and ten heads. "What?"

"Guidance?" Lisa retorted, "Guidance for what?"

Soifon pressed her lips into a thin line, "I'm a Vizard, like you."

Kensei scoffed, "Doubt it! You can't be a Vizard and ask us for guidance. We only help you control your Hollow half."

The woman shook her head, "I would like some training, that's all. Plus I need some time in hiding, so Aizen can't find me." She glanced at Yoruichi, "But if it's too much trouble I'll just leave..." Hugh's ears twitched.

When Yoruichi said "New Family" this was not what Soifon had in mind. In fact, the whole group of nut-job Vizards reminded her too much of her real home... _Las Noches. No, nonono! Seireitei! You belong with Soul Reapers!_ Dammit, how did she come to this? Shinji, stuck up Leader of the group, used to be Aizen's Captain. Kensei, previous Captain of the 9th Squad before Tousen took over. Gin commanded the 3rd after Rose until recently. _So many links, so many memories..._ It was their fault why Yoruichi truly left. _How does she expect me to consider them my new family? I want Ggio back... Even Barragan's group of mentally-disabled underlings are better than this._

"Soifon," Hachi uttered, earning a nervous glance from her, "You've grown up, you know."

She stared at the large man for a moment. Hachigen, the only true member of the Vizard she didn't see as a threat. Heck, they were probably the only two who could hold a civil conversation. For some self-mutilated reason she couldn't quite comprehend, she felt safe with him around. _Almost like Ggio... Just like Hugh... _She shook her head and slapped her palm to her brow. "No... I'm not thinking straight..."

"What was that?" Yoruichi questioned.

Soifon bit back a yelp. "O-Oh, nothing. I just have a headache..." She exhaled sharply, "I wish my life wasn't so upside-down right now."

"What was it like in Las Noches?" Mashiro's small voice chirped. Sharp hushes were shot at her from every angle and she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "It was just a question. Can't blame a girl for being curious!"

Exasperated, Hugh stood up and nearly matched his eye level with Hachi's. Suddenly, without a sound, he shifted back into his spirit form (he was still a good deal taller than Soifon, but given her small stature everyone was a bloody giant) and bowed swiftly, "I am Hugh. Nice to meet you." Soifon jabbed his side with her elbow, letting him know he shouldn't have changed even though it was too late. "What? They shouldn't feel intimidated by me. I thought it would be appropriate." It was true-Soifon felt relief wash through the room.

Mashiro shrieked, "PUPPY!" and tackled Hugh to the floor.

Kensei slapped his hand over his face.

"Anyway," Hiyori commented, "If it's training ya want it's training ya get. Follow us. Hachi?" She recited his name almost like an order, like she was expecting him to do something off instinct. He nodded an affirmative and strode over to the back of the collapsed room where he placed his hands against the broken floor. Energy, perhaps Kido, pulsed through the cracks and a portion of the tile-and everything beneath it-lifted upwards to reveal a staircase beneath.

"Ladies first?" He gestured and Hiyori started down.

Hirako nodded to Love, who went over to Soifon and nudged her towards the the dark descent of a passage, and then he glanced at Yoruichi, "OK, fine. We'll let her stay for a while."

Yoruichi sighed, possibly with relief, "Whew... Glad this worked out after all."

Love pushed Soifon down when she hesitated at the top of the steps, "Go on, we don't bite... hard." She groaned with complaint and advanced, Hugh close behind with Mashiro clinging to his leg. Lisa and Rose tailed after them with Kensei and Yoruichi. Hirako glanced around, feeling a bit uneasy for an indescribable reason, but he shrugged off his worries and disappeared into the darkness.

Downstairs, Soifon admired their "training area" and sat between Hachi and Yoruichi. The Vizards hung out on either side, watching attentively as Shinji and Lisa pulled their Hollow masks over their faces. "Welcome to the Vizard Arena," Lisa remarked off the top of her head, "Soifon, we're going to give you a demonstration of our training. Down here no one can sense our spiritual energy, so feel free to use your full power. We do not fight to kill, only to train."

Soifon smirked, "Mm... OK."

"Kensei, time us," Lisa commanded and Kensei rolled his eyes. He set his stop watch and Shinji and Lisa, without hesitation, started to spar. Soifon had seen her fair share of battles and their power didn't impress her in the least bit. On a normal occasion, yes, but now that she was a Vasto Lorde (or at least possessed the powers of one) she felt like they were just playing a child's game.

Yoruichi noticed Soifon's attention was wandering off, and in her eyes the cat-woman could see a sense of remorse and anguish, but at the same time Soifon's eyes had never seemed stronger.

She was scared of something, maybe it was something she had left behind in Las Noches, and Yoruichi didn't know what to do. She wrapped her arms tightly around the small girl, who tensed against the sudden embrace, and muttered, "I missed you." She released her former apprentice just as quickly as she had grabbed her, and smiled, "I'm glad you're back... with me."

Soifon's expression was impassive, but then she whispered, "So why did leave me?"

Yoruichi's eyes hardened, and her smile dropped, "I... I didn't want you getting involved with what Aizen had done... and the irony is... here you are... Influenced by Aizen and I... I feel so guilty..." She tucked her knees against her chest and locked them there with her arms, "I don't know how to apologize properly without making you even more upset."

Soifon shook her head, "Don't be sorry, Yoruichi-sama. I forgave you a while ago."

"How long's a while ago?" Her old mentor asked slowly.

Soifon shrugged, "The day I fell off the deep end."


	19. It Came Crashing Down

OK, so now... on with the chapter! It was supposed to be longer but I got lazy :/ Surprise ending you will never see coming! :D Or maybe you will... hm... are you a psychic?

* * *

**Chapter 19: It Came Crashing Down**

Soifon didn't notice that Yoruichi had left until her sparring with Rose ended (which was shorter than she thought it would be, considering she accidentally knocked him out with one hit). She sought Hugh for answers, but he simply shrugged and said, "I didn't see her leave either." He then attempted to get Mashiro off of him, but to no avail.

"Guess that's it for now," Shinji remarked and clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Lunch!"

Soifon's eyebrow twitched. To her knowledge it wasn't even Breakfast yet, unless Time went must slower down here then up there. It was certainly faster in Las Noches _STOP THINKING ABOUT LAS NOCHES YOU IDIOT! BARRAGAN WAS A PRICK AND GGIO IS NO LONGER YOUR PARTNER! EVERYONE'S IN THE PAST!_

_"You need to chill," Suzumebachi stated._

_Shut up._

_"It's true. Just focus on the Vizard."_

_That's it! I'm going crazy and I haven't even been here for an hour yet! _Soifon unsheathed her Zanpakuto and stormed over away from the group, "I'm having a little conversation with my sword for a minute! No one is to bother me!" She didn't receive any complaints, figured no one even cared what she did, and she wedge her blade into the ground. She sat before it and began to meditate, her mind wandering off into her... Heart? Soul? She couldn't even tell anymore.

_It was darker in her world than before, and the tree upon which she sat no longer had any leaves. It was snowing, gently, mere flurries, and she couldn't figure out why. Had it been from achieving her Hollow Powers? Was her Heart... cold? ...Dark?_

_"Suzumebachi?" Soifon said._

_The little yellow light started to zip around and landed on her lap, "Don't worry, it's not cold. I think you're emotions are what're affecting us."_

_Soifon sighed, "Yeah... Hopefully it goes back to being the way it was. Listen, that's not why I'm here. I want to talk about something of dire importance." Her Zanpkuto spirit froze. "I... I feel this deep... this deep... I don't even know what it is... feeling, maybe?"_

_Suzumebachi giggled, "Oh, Soifon... I've been feeling that, too. See, since Aizen turned you into his little Vasto Lorde experiment I've noticed that your form is starting to push itself over the edge-you haven't used it, and if you don't you may not learn how to control your powers in that stage."_

Soifon was shaken out of her trance and she cast a grim glare over her shoulder, "Did I just-?"

"You need to eat something," Lisa coerced, handing her a plate of burnt road-kill (well, that's the best way to describe it).

"Thanks," Soifon admonished, "but I don't like my food cremated..."

"Trust me, it's good." Soifon shrugged and accepted the plate. Lisa sat down beside her, fork in hand, "So what were you and...?"

"Suzumebachi."

"...Suzumebachi talking about?"

"Nothing," she bluffed, hoping to delude Lisa from the truth. "Just about some old things from Las Noches." _I can't keep my big mouth shut, can I? _Her golden orbs avoided Lisa's gaze. The Vizards joined them in a circle, Hugh still being clung to by Mashiro.

"Tell us about it," Shinji encouraged, waving his fork at her, "We're curious to know what it was like in there."

"Hueco Mundo..." Soifon uttered, thinking back to the rolling white sands that were, contrary to popular belief, quite beautiful. They reflected the moon's rays so perfectly the desert almost sparkled like diamonds. "Las Noches is huge; it's a lot harder to find an Arrancar in there then one might think. I met Hugh on a mission with my partner-"

"Partner?" Kensei echoed.

Soifon nodded, "An Arrancar named Ggio Vega. We were assigned to work together... and I accidentally became his friend. I figured I was so deep in my own grave it didn't matter who I trusted, so why not him?" She noticed they studying her impassively. "I did find myself tangled with Ichimaru and Kaname a lot, too."

"Tell us about a mission or two," Hiyori demanded with her mouth full, earning an elbow to the side from Hirako. She was tempted to slap him back.

"Well..." Soifon's lips pressed into a thin line, "I guess I could... Alright, I'll tell you about a mission I had with two Espada. Aizen tasked them with accompanying myself and Ggio to the real world, where we had to hunt down a Hollow living in the sands of the Mohave desert." For what seemed like hours, but really it only took one, Soifon explained about that mission, more missions before and after that; she shared stories of life in Las Noches, she told them about what Aizen told her to do and what he had done. Finally, she concluded about why she was here.

And then returned to training with them until night fell upon the town.

* * *

_"Soifon, did you loose it?"_

_"Forgive me... It just disappeared!" Soifon glanced around as Yoruichi approached, "It was right here only a few moments ago..." The confuzzled assassin continued and crouched down to the edge of the cliff. Below the rapids swirled about and roared._

_She stood and faced her mentor. Yoruichi only stared out at the forest on the opposite side of the canyon, "Hm... How strange. I didn't think it could've jumped that so quickly without-"_

_Soifon noticed the Hollow emerge from its hiding place; dropping down from the plateau above. "Watch out!" She sprang, shoving her mentor to the side. The Hollow, resembling a lizard, rammed into Soifon and sent them sailing off the edge into the raging waters below. Her world was engulfed in liquid darkness; her forehead smacked into the sharp rocks lying beneath the bottom of the river._

_She instinctively kicked up towards the surface until she broke through, gasping for air. Her arms found a boulder, and she clung to it quickly. Chest tight, muscles tense, she screamed into the air over the howling waves, "YORUICHI-SAMA!"_

_The captain landed on the face of the rock, gripping a notch with one hand while her other arm extended. "Soifon! Reach for me!"_

_"I can't!" Soifon exclaimed, the bitter metallic taste of blood on her tongue, "I can't!"_

_"Trust me! Just reach!"_

Soifon sat up with a start, her pale gray eyes scanning the room. Sweat trickled down her brow, and she glanced at Hugh to make sure he hadn't woken up. Pleased with the fact that he was still fast asleep, she slipped her vest over her shoulders and stalked out of her room.

Se passed down the hall silently, careful about not waking the snoozing Vizards. Hugh hadn't heard her leave, so she left him be, heading out the broken window on the farthest end of the building. She slipped out into the darkness, illuminated slightly by the street lights. The breeze chilled her skin, making her spine tingle.

She didn't know where she was going, but she just needed to clear her head. It had been to recite the entire Las Noches time line to the Vizards - it made her chest sting, not that she was sure why.

Finally, she wandered into the outskirts of town, right into the dense forest. Her instinct led her into the clearing where she had previously stabbed Yoruichi, assigned by Aizen to retrieve Ulquiorra and Yammy. She wandered to the rim of the crater, never filled (or explained) by the town.

"I'm glad I found you," A familiar voice rang out, "It's getting lonely in Las Noches without you."

Soifon scoffed, "Missing me already?" She faced him, meeting his distraught golden gaze, "Oh, Ggio... If you came to bring me back I'm afraid I'll have to resist. I'm still trying to-"

"Shut up," He said assertively, "You talk too much, especially for an assassin."

"Not anymore," She uttered.

"Soifon, you were born an assassin so you will always be an assassin, no matter what. Anyway, that's not why I came," he stepped up to her, "Soifon, the war's coming. And whether you like or not you're in this - we _all_ are." He noticed she was unphased by his statement. "Don't you care? You can't run from this. You need to stay... you need to fight."

"I don't have to lift a finger," She hissed, "I'm trapped between my loyalties to Soul Society and my duties as a Vasto Lorde! I'm a Vizard, I'm the medium! I can't pick a side that easily!"

"You don't have a choice!" He shouted over her, bringing about a sudden silence.

Her fingers curled into a fist, "And what do you expect me to do? Soul Society won't accept me, but I won't accept being one of Aizen's pawns! I'm stuck, Ggio, I'm **stuck**. I'm _alone_. I can't fucking think straight and you're _not_ helping!" She was raging now, her reiatsu flowing out of her with enough force to hitch Ggio's breathing.

"OK," He muttered gently, "OK, just calm down, Soifon."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She snapped, energy boiling and shuddering violently like a volcano, "I'm so pissed I could kick a puppy! I can't deal with this, Ggio! I just can't! I've never felt so alone in my life! Not since Yoruichi left, not since I walked blindly into Aizen's trap, not even since I almost killed my own mentor twice! I'm so confused I can't-!"

His hands gripped both sides of her face and brought her forward, smashing their lips together. Ggio felt his chest lighten as the heavy energy dispersed like mist. Her shoulders relaxed, her tense muscles uncoiled. He broke off first, her now calm features washing relief over his body. "You're not alone, Soifon... I'll protect you; Hugh will protect you; Yoruichi will protect you..."

Soifon fisted his shirt, pulling him close, "Shut up and kiss me."

Without complaint he pressed his lips to hers again, aggressively forcing his tongue in her mouth. She melted into him like this was natural, and for a moment nothing seemed to matter anymore. Until, of course, she had a brilliant idea.

"Ggio," She droned, "I need your opinion on something..." He made a quizzical noise, moving his lips to her neck. She bit back a moan when he found her sensitive spot - hell, she didn't even remember ever having one to begin with. "I, ah... What if I return to Las Noches?" He didn't hesitate, but his fangs met her pulse point. Her back arched and she cried out, "G-Ggio! I, uh, I mean... What if I fake Yoruichi's death?"

"What are you getting at?" He asked.

"To return I have to kill Yoruichi... but what if I _claim_ to have killed her?"

Ggio paused, lifting his head to meet her stare, "What's the point? Do you even _want_ to return?"

"I don't know," She avowed, "I can't go back to Soul Society. Where do I go if not Las Noches?" _There's no way in hell I'm staying with the Vizards. _"Ggio, I can't betray you..."

"You won't betray me," He informed her, "Make your decisions, Soifon; I won't stop you." Behind him a Garganta split open, and he released her - backing into the darkness. "I'm here for you, Partner... Always have been, always will be." And then he was gone.

"I know, Ggio..." She admonished, "I know." Now, there was only thing left to do.

_I need to see Yoruichi-sama._

* * *

**End**_. _Alright, next chapter is actually quite long... btw, the story's coming to an end soon. epic chapters await you!


End file.
